Drabubble Gum
by Lady Cecilia Cornwell
Summary: Sachet de petites friandises de 100 mots tout rond en réponse aux délicieux défis de la communauté "HP100". Nombreux parfums. Sans sucre ajouté. Parfois mielleux. Souvent piquant. Guimauve en option. Pour tous les goûts ! A consommer sans modération
1. Un silence de pierre

**Quelques mots d'introduction...**

Après plus de quatre longs mois d'absence, me revoilà !

Je n'ai cependant pas chômé : j'ai craqué pour une communauté fantastique, « HP100 », qui met à l'honneur le drabble de 100 mots tout rond. Je vous la recommande vivement ! Et ce qui ne devait être qu'un remède contre mes fanfic-fleuve est devenu une véritable addiction...

Voici donc un recueil de drabbles à consommer sans modération !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre : **Un silence de pierre  
**Personnage :** Gunhilda de Gorsemoor (la sorcière borgne)  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** Rumeur  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J.K.Rowling

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Un silence de pierre**

Oh, elle a beau être borgne et bossue, elle n'est pas sourde pour autant ! Elle les entend chuchoter lorsqu'ils passent insouciamment devant elle.

Et les bruits les plus fous, et les rumeurs les plus folles, résonnent longuement à ses oreilles : Chambre des Secrets, Cabane hurlante, miroir du Rised, pierre philosophale … Des secrets bien sombres ! Elle en cache un elle aussi, bien plus savoureux cependant : un chemin dérobé pour rejoindre Honeydukes !

Miam !

Et Gunhilda songe que si les murs ont des oreilles, il est vraiment regrettable que les statues n'aient pas de langue !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Un autre tout de suite !


	2. Les lois de l'attraction

**Titre : **Les lois de l'attraction  
**Personnages :** Severus Rogue, Remus Lupin  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** Rumeur  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J.K.Rowling

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Les lois de l'attraction**

« Alors comme ça il parait que tu es un loup-garou ? »

Ses yeux noirs pétillaient alors qu'il savourait l'embarras insondable du Gryffondor. Mais pas pour les raisons auxquelles tout le monde aurait pensé ! Tous deux se ressemblaient bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait. Seuls, solitaires, complexés, renfermés, prêts à tout pour se faire des amis, prêts à bien plus encore pour les garder ...

Et comme son interlocuteur restait littéralement pétrifié, il s'approcha davantage et souffla à son oreille d'une voix complice :

« Ça tombe bien parce qu'il parait que moi je suis un vampire ... »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tadam ! Alors ? Votre avis m'intéresse !

Deux autres mardi ou mercredi. A bientôt !


	3. Secrets de familles

**Titre : **Secrets de familles  
**Personnages / Pairings :** Cygnus Black / Madame Malfoy, Abraxas Malfoy / Druella Black ; Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** Rumeur  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J.K.Rowling  
**A propos du titre** : inspiré par « Secret de famille », délicieuse comédie grinçante réalisée par Niall Johnson en 2006 avec Rowan Atkinson, Kristin Scott Thomas et Maggie Smith

Merci à Archea, Tigrou19 et CutieSunshine pour leurs reviews !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Secrets de familles**

« Non !

- Pourquoi ? Le jeune Malfoy est un excellent parti. Narcissa et lui s'entendent très bien ; presque comme frère et sœur même ...»

Comme ces mots sont délicieux !

Cygnus savoure l'embarras de sa femme. Combien de fois a-t-il entendu les gens murmurer sur son passage ? Narcissa ne serait pas sa fille mais celle d'Abraxas ... Ça il le sait, merci ! Ce qu'il sait aussi, que Druella ignore, et qu'il sait qu'elle ignore, c'est que si Abraxas est le père de Narcissa, eh bien, le père de Lucius c'est lui ! Eh oui !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

C'est typiquement le genre de situation que j'adore écrire sur les Black ! Ça vous plait ?

Tout de suite, un nouvel épisode !


	4. Le fou du roi

**Titre : **Le fou du roi  
**Pairing :** Bellatrix / Rodolphus Lestrange  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** Rumeur  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J.K.Rowling  
**A propos du titre** : référence au proverbe « Au jeu d'échec, les fous sont les plus près du roi » ; je l'ignorais, c'est aussi une émission de radio animée par Stéphane Bern sur France Inter...

Merci à Archea, Tigrou19 et CutieSunshine pour leurs reviews !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Le fou du roi**

Folle.

C'est ainsi que tous la disaient.

Folle d'amour, folle de désespoir, folle de rage ... Les qualificatifs ne manquaient certes pas et pourtant ils sonnaient faux. Tout le dictionnaire avait été épuisé et pourtant il restait comme un goût d'inachevé. Tout semblait dit et pourtant.

Car qui pouvait prétendre la connaître assez pour dire qui elle était vraiment ? Qui ? Certainement pas ces gens là !

Folle Bellatrix ?

Il eut un ricanement convulsif qui se transforma bientôt en un fou rire incontrôlable.

Les gens ne comprennent donc vraiment rien ! Le plus fou des deux, c'est lui.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tadam ! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui.

Je compte poster deux fois par semaine (mercredi & samedi), deux drabbles à chaque fois ; ça ira ? A bientôt donc j'espère !


	5. Porte bonheur

**Titre : **Porte-bonheur  
**Personnages :** Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** Superstition  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J.K.Rowling

Merci à Archea, Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Eliane and Katusha et Cixi pour leurs reviews !

Reviewers anonymes, n'hésitez pas à laisser une adresse mail, je réponds toujours !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Porte-bonheur**

Ça porte bonheur.

Du bonheur il en a à profusion ! Quel jour merveilleux : enfin sa petite Cissy chérie est à lui ! Il l'aime tellement ! Il l'aime, il l'adore, il la désire... Hum.

Ça porte bonheur.

Bonheur, prospérité, fertilité. De ce côté-là aussi merci tout va pour le mieux : son père est riche, son beau-père aussi, Cissy et lui hériteront. Quant à la fertilité : hé hé... Hum.

Ça porte bonheur.

Ouais ben si ces abrutis endimanchés continuent de saccager son brushing en lui balançant des grains de riz dessus, il va leur arriver malheur !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ah Lucius...


	6. Toucher du bois

**Titre : **Toucher du bois  
**Personnages :** Olivier Dubois, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Défi :** Superstition  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J.K.Rowling  
**Note de l'auteur** : désolée pour le jeu de mots vaseux et le côté résolument grivois.

Merci à Archea, Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Eliane and Katusha et Cixi pour leurs reviews !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Toucher du bois**

Trop ébahi pour protester, il se laisse aller à l'ivresse des caresses d'Alicia qui fait courir ses doigts agiles sur ses lèvres entrouvertes de surprise...

« Nous on veut gagner ! Toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Pendant que Katie s'assoit sur ses genoux et passe sensuellement une main dans ses cheveux et sur sa nuque et qu'il se sent raidir sous ses mains expertes...

- Et tu sais ce qu'il faut faire dans ce cas ?

Et qu'Angelina se coule, dangereusement mutine, contre lui pour souffler au creux de son oreille d'une voix chaude :

- Toucher du bois… »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Deux autres mercredi ! Bon weekend.


	7. Gris dans tout l'univers

**Titre : **Gris dans tout l'univers  
**Personnage : **Sirius  
**Rating :** G  
**Défi :** Superstition  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J.K.Rowling  
**A propos du titre :** inspiré par le dialogue entre Hamm et Clov dans « Fin de partie » de Samuel Beckett : « Gris ! Tu as dit gris ? - Noir clair. Dans tout l'univers »

Merci à Archea, Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Eliane and Katusha et Cixi pour leurs reviews !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Gris dans tout l'univers**

Noir.

Blanc.

Noir. Black.

Blanc. Sirius.

Noir. Black, un nom illustre dont la connotation funeste ne faisait plus sourire personne depuis belle lurette.

Blanc. Sirius, un prénom lumineux qui destinait à de grandes et belles choses pour le bien de tous.

Noir. Fierté, peur, assurance, froideur.

Blanc. Orgueil, colère, mépris, haine.

Noir. Une éducation sévère. De grandes espérances. Une répartition désastreuse.

Blanc. Un amour inconditionnel. Des doutes légitimes. Un choix assumé.

Noir. Orgueil, colère, mépris, haine.

Blanc. Fierté, peur, assurance, froideur.

Noir. L'héritage Serpentard. Dans le passé.

Blanc. L'éducation Gryffondor. Vers l'avenir.

Noir. Sirius.

Blanc. Black.

Noir.

Blanc.

...

Gris.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eh oui, il y a de tout dans ce recueil de drabbles !


	8. La malédiction de Black Père

**Titre : **La malédiction de Black Père  
**Personnage : **Cygnus Black  
**Rating :** G  
**Défi :** Superstition & Rumeur  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J.K.Rowling  
**A propos du titre :** inspiré par « La malédiction du Black Pearl »

Merci à Archea, Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Eliane and Katusha et Cixi pour leurs reviews !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**La malédiction de Black Père**

Cygnus ne croyait plus en rien depuis longtemps.

Les épreuves de la vie avaient balayé sa foi et emporté ses espérances. La naissance de ses filles, le mariage de son cousin, le bannissement de son frère, les malheurs de son aînée, la mésalliance de sa cadette, la fragilité de sa benjamine, les errements de son neveu, la mort de sa femme... Rien d'extraordinaire évidemment et tellement suffisant pourtant !

Aussi, en apprenant la mort de Regulus, se surprit-il à croire, sans oser prononcer le mot, à une malédiction de la dynastie Black.

Comment expliquer sinon un si sombre destin ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Les Black sont-ils maudits ? Je me plais à penser que oui, et que Tom Junior n'y est pas étranger...

A samedi pour deux autres drabbles !


	9. Stupide horoscope

**Titre : **Horoscope  
**Personnages / Pairing :** Hermione Granger / Ron Weasley / Lavande Brown  
**Rating :** G  
**Défi :** Superstition  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J.K.Rowling

Merci à Archea, Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Eliane and Katusha, Cixi et Allezhopunptitverredesake pour leurs reviews !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Horoscope**

_Travail : il y a un temps pour tout ; sachez profiter de la vie sans négliger l'essentiel_

_Santé : attention au choc thermique, les astres vous réservent des surprises_

_Amour : votre partenaire s'échauffe pour un rien ?Restez de glace, ça l'achèvera_

Pfff, foutaises ! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ce truc !

...

Rhaaaaa, n'empêche que, accoudée à une fenêtre enneigée de la bibliothèque, ses parchemins éparpillés à tout vent, elle aimerait bien que Ron regarde un peu plus dans sa direction au lieu de s'agiter bêtement sur son balai sous les yeux énamourés de cette gourgandine de Lavande...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ça change de l'image habituelle de notre Hermione si rationnelle n'est-ce pas ? Elle est donc une ado comme les autres... Ce n'est pas un scoop mais ça fait du bien de le vérifier à l'occasion !


	10. Le bruit qui court dans les escaliers

**Titre : **Le bruit qui court dans les escaliers  
**Personnages / pairing :** Andromeda Black / Ted Tonks  
**Rating :** G  
**Défi :** Rumeur  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J.K.Rowling  
**A propos du titre** : pas grand-chose à dire, mélange entre deux expressions : « le bruit qui court » et « courir dans les escaliers »

Merci à Archea, Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Eliane and Katusha, Cixi et Allezhopunptitverredesake pour leurs reviews !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Le bruit qui court dans les escaliers**

Le bruit qui courait dans les couloirs avait fini par lui rentrer dedans au détour d'un escalier avec une telle violence qu'elle avait failli tomber à la renverse. Merlin sait pourtant que sa mère lui avait maintes fois répété de ne pas courir dans les escaliers ! Sa mère qui glapirait en apprenant la nouvelle ! Quant à son père…

Andromeda venait juste de l'apprendre mais elle sortait avec Théodore Tonks. Incroyable, première concernée, dernière avertie !

Hélas, pour avoir rougi comme une pivoine après l'avoir percuté de plein fouet, elle sut que ce serait bien plus qu'un bruit désormais...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ah, les petites Black... Je les adore !!

Bon weekend !


	11. Narcissa, who else

**Titre : **Narcissa, who else ?  
**Personnages :** Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black  
**Rating :** G  
**Défi :** Rumeur  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J.K.Rowling  
**A propos du titre** : une célébrissime marque de café, quoi d'autre ?

Merci à Archea, Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Eliane and Katusha, Cixi, Allezhopunptitverredesake et Orlane78 pour leurs reviews !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Narcissa, who else ?**

_Quoi d'autre ? Tu as vu comme sa peau est blanche ? _

_Une vraie poupée de porcelaine ! _

_En même temps, ses sœurs aussi sont comme ça ! _

_Peut-être, mais elle seule a des yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds ! Ah ses cheveux ... On dirait de l'or ! _

_N'empêche que si c'est vrai, ça fait d'elle une Sang-Mêlé ! _

_Argh, une Black au sang impur ! Par Merlin, quelle tragédie ! _

_N'est-ce pas Lucius ? _

Peu lui importait que Narcissa Black ait du sang de vélane dans les veines. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça pour le charmer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sont-ils pas mignons ces deux là ?


	12. Bonne fête maman

**Titre : **Bonne fête maman !  
**Personnages :** Harry Potter, Lily Evans  
**Rating :** G  
**Défi :** Détraqueur  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J.K.Rowling  
**Note de l'auteur** : écrit à l'occasion de la Fête des Mères ; une occasion comme une autre d'écrire un drabble !

Merci à Archea, Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Eliane and Katusha, Cixi, Allezhopunptitverredesake et Orlane78 pour leurs reviews !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Bonne fête maman !**

Oh bien sûr, il y a les photos, ces photos en noir et blanc qui donnent l'illusion de la vie. L'illusion seulement.

Mais s'il ferme les yeux et qu'il se laisse engloutir par cette atroce sensation de désespoir alors il la voit en chair et en os. Ses cheveux auburn, sa peau laiteuse, ses yeux émeraude. L'amour dans son regard surtout. La détresse, la peur, le courage aussi. Et sa mort. Mais il ouvre les yeux juste à temps. Pour ne conserver d'elle que le meilleur.

Oui, vraiment, grâce aux détraqueurs, le sacrifice de sa mère est son meilleur souvenir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

On ne dirait pas comme ça mais, si, le défi est bien « détraqueur » ! Vos impressions ?

Au fait, je ne posterai que le weekend désormais ; désolée ! A samedi prochain alors j'espère !


	13. Mauvaise langue, elle ?

**Titre : **Mauvaise langue, elle?  
**Personnages / Pairing :** Rita Skeeter/ Arthur Weasley  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Défi :** Rumeur  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer:** tout est à J.K.Rowling

Merci à Archea, Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Eliane and Katusha, Cixi, Allezhopunptitverredesake et Orlane78 pour leurs reviews!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Mauvaise langue, elle? **

_Rhoooo... Tu sais pas quoi : Lestrange flirte avec les deux! _

_Croupton prend du Vitmagic parait-il ; je n'en dirai pas plus, mais..._

_Elle m'a dit que Greengrass lui a dit que Peeves a surpris Black et Tonks ensemble! Si, si, je les ai vus !_

_Scrimgeour un suceur de sang? Pas seulement de sang... Moi je dis ça, je dis rien; mais Bones pourrait, elle._

Mauvaise langue? Elle?

Ce n'est visiblement pas l'avis de Weasley, qui lui roule une sacrée pelle là...

_Après Montgomery, Malfoy et Parkinson, ce coquin de Weasley trompe Prewett..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sacrée Rita... Mieux vaut l'avoir de son côté!


	14. Elle et lui

**Titre : **Elle et lui  
**Personnages/ Pairing :** Minerva McGonagall / Tom Jedusor Junior  
**Rating:** PG  
**Défi :** Détraqueur & Contact  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer:** tout est à J.K.Rowling  
**A propos du titre**: hommage au film «Elle et lui», sorti en 1957, de Leo McCarey, avec Cary Grant et Deborah Kerr

Merci à Archea, Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Eliane and Katusha, Cixi, Allezhopunptitverredesake et Orlane78 pour leurs reviews!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Elle et lui**

Une froide politesse. Une courtoisie retenue. Une connivence esquissée.

Pas à pas, elle s'était imperceptiblement rapprochée de lui. Mais il n'avait pas bougé. Et pour cause: ils y avaient entre eux un gouffre abyssal. Un gouffre au bord duquel elle se tenait en équilibre. Seule. Et lui de l'autre côté.

Aussi, lorsqu'il la tenait par la main, qu'il la serrait dans ses bras, qu'il collait ses lèvres aux siennes, rien; aucune chaleur humaine. Et ses baisers lui semblaient ceux d'un détraqueur: durs, froids, voraces.

Pourtant, si Tom lui avait demandé, Minerva lui aurait probablement donné son âme.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eh eh... C'est qu'ils ont le même âge Tom et Minerva! Tentant, n'est-ce pas?

Enfin, à la semaine prochaine!


	15. Le dernier jour d'une condamnée

**Titre : **Le dernier jour d'une condamnée  
**Personnage :** Bellatrix Lestrange  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** Détraqueur  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J.  
**A propos du titre :** inspiré par « Le dernier jour d'un condamné », roman de Victor Hugo

Merci à Archea, Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Eliane and Katusha, Cixi, Allezhopunptitverredesake et Orlane78 pour leurs reviews ! Et désolée pour le retard !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Le dernier jour d'une condamnée**

Un frisson la tira de sa torpeur et elle redressa lentement la tête. Sous la surprise, ses yeux ténébreux reflétèrent pour un instant la lumière crépusculaire.

_Papa..._

Tremblante, elle se releva et tituba jusqu'à lui pour se réfugier dans ses bras, éperdue de désespoir. Mais son esprit harassé lui jouait des tours.

_Rodolphus..._

Et alors qu'elle se cramponnait à sa longue cape sombre comme pour tirer à elle un peu de cette chaleur qui avait tant fait battre son cœur, le visage changea à nouveau.

_Maître..._

Elle sembla hésiter. Mais elle avait si froid, si froid...

Elle tendit ses lèvres.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La suite tout de suite !


	16. Demain dès l'aube

**Titre : **Demain dès l'aube  
**Personnage :** Rodolphus Lestrange  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** Détraqueur  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J.  
**A propos du titre :** hommage à « Demain dès l'aube », poème de Victor Hugo dédiée à sa fille

Merci à Archea, Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Eliane and Katusha, Cixi, Allezhopunptitverredesake et Orlane78 pour leurs reviews !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Demain, dès l'aube**

Des baisers.

Tendres, volés, langoureux, doux, passionnés. Des baisers par dizaine, des baisers par milliers. Et Bellatrix toujours.

De ces souvenirs heureux, rien. Seuls restent les plus sombres. Mais dans ce noir désespoir, Bellatrix toujours.

Oui, Bellatrix fait partie de ses pires souvenirs. Parce qu'elle était toujours avec lui dans ces moments là. Alors, oui, il les aime ces détraqueurs. Parce qu'ils imposent à son esprit perturbé le supplice délicieusement tragique de sa vie. Cette vie avec Bella. Bella... Il l'aime tant !

Aussi, quand le Détraqueur viendra tout à l'heure, il n'hésitera pas. Il ira lui voler un baiser.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Alors ? Vos impressions ?

A la semaine prochaine.


	17. Le double effet Kiss Cool

**Titre : **Le double effet Kiss Cool  
**Personnage :** Rabastan Lestrange  
**Rating :** PG -13  
**Défi :** Détraqueur & Contact  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J. ; la marque Kiss Cool est la propriété du groupe Cadbury Schweppes, le slogan « C'est frais mais c'est pas grave » aussi  
**A propos du titre : **impossible de ne pas penser à « Kiss Cool » avec pour défi les Détraqueurs et leur baiser

Merci à Archea, Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Eliane and Katusha, Cixi, Allezhopunptitverredesake et Orlane78 pour leurs reviews !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Le double effet Kiss Cool**

C'est frais.

Comme un torrent glacé, l'air mortifère s'engouffre au plus profond de ses poumons et le fait longuement frémir d'extase. Il les sent si proches, si forts, si voraces. Son esprit exsangue s'offre tout entier à leur désir violent et son corps atrophié frisonne sous leurs caresses glaciales. Eperdu, il s'abandonne à eux et se laisse mourir d'une petite mort. Fiévreux, tremblant, gémissant, il s'agite, se tord, se tend ; et dans un spasme mord ses lèvres gercées qui se déchirent et laissent perler une goutte de sang qui emplit sa bouche d'un gout ferreux.

Mais c'est pas grave.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Vos impressions s'il-vous-plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit !


	18. Coeur de fraicheur, enrobage de douceur

**Titre : **Un cœur de fraicheur dans un enrobage de douceur  
**Personnage :** Monsieur Nott  
**Rating :** PG -13  
**Défi :** Détraqueur & Contact  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J. ; la marque « Tic Tac » est la propriété du groupe Ferrero, le slogan aussi

Merci à Archea, Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Eliane and Katusha, Cixi, Allezhopunptitverredesake et Orlane78 pour leurs reviews !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Un cœur de fraicheur dans un enrobage de douceur**

Tic. Tac.

Les gouttes qui suintent des stalactites témoignent seules du temps qui passe.

Le ciel est, par-delà les barreaux du soupirail, si gris, si bas. Nul avenir dans cette grisaille infinie et pourtant si apaisante pour les émois de son âme écorchée.

Tic. Tac.

Ses longs doigts nerveux courent sur la rugosité des pierres qu'une fine couche de givre lisse et blanchit. Caresse impitoyable qui engourdit ses sens et endort son esprit.

Sa raison vacille, ses sentiments oscillent. Cette prison bâtie de ses propres mains pour s'y enfermer s'effrite enfin.

Tic. Tac.

Azkaban... Enrobage de douceur. Cœur de fraicheur.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bizarre ce qu'un défi comme « Détraqueur » peut inspirer, n'est-ce pas ?


	19. Un smack et ça repart

**Titre : **Un smack et ça repart  
**Personnage :** Sirius Black  
**Rating :** PG -13  
**Défi :** Détraqueur & Contact  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J. ; la marque Mars et le slogan « Un Mars et ça repart » appartiennent à la compagnie Mars Incorporated  
**A propos du titre : **un petit bisou du détraqueur pour se remonter le moral ; y'en a à qui Azkaban n'a pas réussi...

Merci à Archea, Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Eliane and Katusha, Cixi, Allezhopunptitverredesake et Orlane78 pour leurs reviews !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Un smack et ça repart**

Las. Il est si las. Si las d'être là. Si las...

Les baisers généreux de sa mère, les tapotements affectueux de son père sur l'épaule, les bisous baveux de Regulus, les tendres bourrades de ses trois cousines, les accolades des Maraudeurs, les roulages de pelle de ses conquêtes, les embrassades de Lily, les poignées de main des membres de l'Ordre, les gazouillis d'Harry nouveau né...

Las. Que reste-t-il de tout cela ?

Soudain il bondit, jappe, sautille. Le détraqueur. Enfin ! Enfin...

Il va pouvoir replonger dans ses souvenirs d'humain.

Et, métamorphosé, il se précipite sur le gardien. Enfin !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Un autre ?


	20. Mr Freeze

**Titre : **Mr Freeze  
**Personnage :** Lucius Malfoy  
**Rating :** PG -13  
**Défi :** Détraqueur & Contact  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J. ; la marque « Mr Freeze » ne m'appartient pas  
**A propos du titre : **devinez de qui il s'agit ?  
**Note de l'auteur :** désolée pour cette atroce tétralogie, je devais avoir envie d'un petit truc sucré...

Merci à Archea, Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Eliane and Katusha, Cixi, Allezhopunptitverredesake et Orlane78 pour leurs reviews !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Mr Freeze**

Froid. C'est ainsi que les autres le voient. Glacial même.

Et Narcissa aussi: poupée de glace ou reine des neiges, ils la trouvent aussi chaleureuse qu'un iceberg.

Pourtant, frigorifié dans cette cellule dénudée, il sait que ce n'est pas la vérité.

Il a même trouvé plus fort que lui. Bien plus fort et plus froid que lui. Un adversaire avec lequel il ne peut rivaliser. Et face auquel, s'il pouvait souhaiter une seule chose, ce serait de se glisser entre les bras de Narcissa, de se fondre en elle et de réchauffer sous ses baisers son corps glacé.

S'il pouvait.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ceux de la semaine sont plus « cools » ; je le sais, je les ai déjà lus, na na nère...

Bonne semaine à tous !


	21. Morceaux choisis

**Titre : **Morceaux choisis  
**Personnages / Pairing :** Severus Rogue ; Severus Rogue / Lily Evans suggéré  
**Rating :** G  
**Défi :** Petits bonheurs  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J.

Merci à Archea, Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Eliane and Katusha, Cixi, Allezhopunptitverredesake, Orlane78 et Jits pour leurs reviews !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Morceaux choisis**

Le rire de Chang. Le sérieux de Nott. La fragilité de Crivey. La réserve de Montgomery. La sagacité de Filius. La fossette de Greengrass. Le sourire de McMillan. La loyauté de Bones. L'orgueil de Malfoy. La détermination de Londubat. L'entêtement de Goyle. La bouche de Patil. La malice d'Albus. La force de Broklehurst. La gentillesse de Lovegood.

Les yeux de Potter bien sûr. L'intelligence de Granger aussi. Et même la rousseur de Weasley.

Des petits riens.

Des petits riens qui ne font pas un tout mais qui ne font pas de mal non plus. Et ça, ce n'est pas rien.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Pauvre Severus... J. ne l'a vraiment pas gâté !


	22. Une chanson douce

**Titre : **Une chanson douce  
**Personnages :** Bellatrix Black, Sirius Black  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** & Contact  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J.  
**A propos du titre** **:** célèbre chanson que me chantait ma maman

Merci à Archea, Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Eliane and Katusha, Cixi, Allezhopunptitverredesake, Orlane78 et Jits pour leurs reviews !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Une chanson douce**

Pour une fois, elle n'osait pas.

Elle s'était approchée doucement. Tout doucement. Se contentant de le contempler gravement. Il semblait si faible et si fragile dans la blancheur immaculée des draps...

Petite, elle avait certainement pris ses sœurs dans ses bras, mais dans son insouciance enfantine la conscience de leur vulnérabilité lui avait échappé. Aujourd'hui, que son petit cousin s'offre ainsi à elle en toute innocence la pétrifiait.

Tremblante, elle finit par le soulever et le caler délicatement au creux de ses bras.

Troublée, elle resta longtemps immobile avant d'oser effleurer sa joue du bout du doigt, doucement.

Tout doucement.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Un petit commentaire ?

A très bientôt !


	23. Cours très particuliers

**Titre : **Cours très particuliers  
**Personnages / Pairing :** Severus Rogue / Hermione Granger  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** Petits bonheurs  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J.

Merci à Archea, Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Eliane and Katusha, Cixi, Allezhopunptitverredesake, Orlane78 et Jits pour leurs reviews, Tigrou19, CutieSunshine et Orlane78 pour leur mise en favoris et Lady Shadow Cassandra et Bibimauri pour leur alerte !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Cours très particuliers**

Son petit bonheur à lui consistait à ignorer superbement sa main levée et à retirer allégrement des points aux deux abrutis affalés à côté d'elle.

Son petit bonheur à elle consistait à soutenir longuement son regard mauvais et à prêter innocemment main forte aux deux abrutis affalés à côté d'elle.

Leur petit bonheur à eux deux consistait à se retrouver après les cours dans son bureau pour une petite mise au point indispensable et salutaire entre professeur de potions ulcéré et préfète dévouée.

Au nez et à la barbe des deux abrutis ; c'était encore meilleur. Un véritable bonheur !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je crois bien que c'est ce drabble qui m'a donné envie d'écrire « Fenêtre sur cours » ; comme quoi !


	24. Mensonges d'une nuit d'été

**Titre : **Mensonges d'une nuit d'été  
**Personnages :** Severus Rogue, Narcissa Malfoy  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** Contact  
**Nombre de mots :** 2 x 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J.  
**A propos du titre** : hommage au plus grand dramaturge anglais, William Shakespeare

Merci à Archea, Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Eliane and Katusha, Cixi, Allezhopunptitverredesake, Orlane78 et Jits pour leurs reviews, Tigrou19, CutieSunshine et Orlane78 pour leur mise en favoris et Lady Shadow Cassandra et Bibimauri pour leur alerte !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Mensonges d'une nuit d'été**

C'est elle qui a pris contact avec lui.

Dans un parchemin désespérant de pleurnicherie, elle a longuement sollicité son soutien, au nom de son amitié pour Lucius, de son affection pour Draco, de son estime pour elle, bla, bla, bla...

Fade, faible, fragile. Il déteste ça.

Pourtant, quand il entend sa voix rauque de larmes, qu'il voit ses yeux noyés de détermination, qu'il sent sa main tremblante follement agrippée à la sienne, il sait que les trois langues de feu qui enserrent leurs mains unies ne sont rien face aux flammes qui lui gèlent les entrailles. Et il déteste ça.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

C'est lui qui a repris contact avec elle.

Dans une missive rédigée hâtivement, presque honteusement, il lui a maladroitement exprimé son désir de la revoir.

Fade, faible, fragile. Il se déteste quand il est comme ça !

Elle n'est rien pour lui pourtant. Et ne le sera jamais, pour sûr. Il ne voit pas la femme en elle. Seulement la mère. Et ce serment, ce serment inviolable, ce serment qu'il lui a fait, est sans conteste la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il peut donner. A elle. A son fils. A tous. Comme un père le ferait. Et il aime ça.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ne sont-ils pas mignons tous les deux ? J'aime beaucoup Severus et Narcissa pris séparément, alors les deux ensemble... Wahou. Et vous, ça vous plait ?


	25. Greyback's Anatomy

**Titre : **Greyback's Anatomy

**Crossover : **Grey's Anatomy

**Personnages / Pairing : **Fenrir Greyback / Meredith Grey

**Rating : **PG -13

**Défi :** Crossover

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Disclaimer :** rien ne m'appartient

**A propos du titre** : le jeu de mots saute tellement aux yeux...

**Note de l'auteur : **le défi « Crossover » m'avait rendu complètement folle ; j'en avais écrit 17... J'attends désormais la réouverture des anciens défis avec impatience ! J'espère que vous aimerez !

Merci à Archea, Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Eliane and Katusha, Cixi, Allezhopunptitverredesake, Orlane78 et Jits pour leurs reviews, Tigrou19, CutieSunshine et Orlane78 pour leur mise en favoris et Lady Shadow Cassandra et Bibimauri pour leur alerte !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Greyback's Anatomy**

Meredith sait que le corps médical apprécie grandement le sien.

Et sincèrement, il y a de quoi !

C'est aussi ce que semble penser son patient admis en urgence pour des traumas divers et des fractures multiples : tandis qu'elle laisse ses mains gantés courir sur son corps couvert de cicatrices, elle lit dans ses yeux jaunes qu'il en ferait volontiers son quatre heures. Et à vrai dire, elle aussi a envie de le dévorer tout cru : il dégage un tel magnétisme animal…

Oui, Meredith l'avoue, elle n'a absolument rien contre le fait de voir le loup. Mais quid du loup-garou ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Oui, je sais, je ne résiste ni à un bon jeu de mots, ni à une pointe de grivoiserie... Et non, je ne me soigne pas !


	26. Alice au pays des merveilles

**Titre : **Alice au pays des merveilles

**Crossover : **Alice au pays des merveilles

**Personnages**** : **Alice Londubat, Alice

**Rating : **PG

**Défi :** Crossover

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Disclaimer : **rien ne m'appartient, Harry Potter est à J. et Alice à Lewis Carroll

Merci à Archea, Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Eliane and Katusha, Cixi, Allezhopunptitverredesake, Orlane78 et Jits pour leurs reviews, Tigrou19, CutieSunshine et Orlane78 pour leur mise en favoris et Lady Shadow Cassandra et Bibimauri pour leur alerte !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Alice au pays des merveilles**

Petite, Alice aimait s'allonger dans l'herbe pour rêver à loisir.

Aussi, lorsque par un bel après-midi un lapin blanc bondit devant elle pour gagner son terrier, vit-elle une occasion supplémentaire d'échapper au quotidien. Le monde merveilleux dans lequel elle tomba dépassait tous ses rêves : le lièvre de Mars, le chapelier fou, le gâteau pour grandir, la potion pour rapetisser, le dodo, la tortue à tête de veau, Tweedeldee et Tweedeldum, le chat du Cheshire, la reine de cœur, ...

Désormais, allongée dans les draps blancs désespérément uniformes de Saint-Mangouste, Alice était à jamais prisonnière de ce pays des merveilles.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

C'est triste, je sais. Il parait que je suis une des seules à avoir écrit des choses aussi tragiques avec un défi a priori divertissant... Ça ne m'étonne pas de moi !

A la semaine prochaine !


	27. Firewhisky, what else ?

**Titre : **Firewhisky, what else ?

**Crossover : **pub Nespresso (je sais, ce n'est pas un fandom en soi, mais qui ne connais pas George et son « Nespresso, what else » ?!)

**Personnages ****: **George Clooney et George Weasley

**Défi :** Crossover

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Disclaimer : **rien ne m'appartient (dommage...)

**Notes de l'auteur :** et en plus je ne bois pas de café ! Ni de whisky d'ailleurs...

Merci à Archea, Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Eliane and Katusha, Cixi, Allezhopunptitverredesake, Orlane78 et Jits pour leurs reviews !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Firewhisky, what else ?**

Cheveux en bataille, sourire ravageur et regard pétillant, George avait décidé de fêter sa nouvelle installation sur le Chemin de Traverse en s'offrant un verre de pur Odgen's Old Firewhisky dans la taverne attenante.

L'ambiance semblait très cosy et les deux jolies minettes accoudées au comptoir ne gâchaient rien. Aussi, tandis que le barman le servait, se surprit-il à écouter leur conversation avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

_Puissant, ambré... _

_Unique. _

_Mystérieux. Subtil et agréable..._

_Avec une forte personnalité._

_Riche..._

_Très riche. _

_Profond et sensuel..._

_Au goût inoubliable... _

« Vous parlez du Firewhisky, n'est-ce pas ? ... Yep. Quoi d'autre !»

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je craque littéralement chaque fois que je vois cette pub... Et il y en a une nouvelle version maintenant ! Hiiiii...


	28. Kill Bill, vol 1

**Titre : **Kill Bill, vol.1

**Crossover : **Kill Bill

**Personnages : **la Mariée, Bill

**Rating : **PG -13

**Défi :** Crossover

**Nombre de mots :** 3 x 100

**Disclaimer : **rien ne m'appartient ; Harry Potter est à J., Kill Bill à Quentin Tarantino

**Notes de l'auteur :** le jeu de mot saute tellement aux yeux… Ça fait très longtemps que je pense faire une fic dessus (depuis que j'ai vu le film il y a trois ans en fait), mais c'est mieux en drabbles !

Merci à Archea, Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Eliane and Katusha, Cixi, Allezhopunptitverredesake, Orlane78 et Jits pour leurs reviews !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Kill Bill, vol.1**

Blanc.

Comme sa robe à elle.

Noir.

Comme son habit à lui.

Rouge.

Comme les roses de leur amour.

Blanc.

Comme le plafond désespérément terne de sa chambre qui remplissait son champ de vision d'une uniformité déprimante.

Noir.

Comme le vide incommensurable laissé dans sa mémoire. Et dans le creux de ses entrailles.

Rouge.

Comme le carmin de ses lèvres maquillées que la mort avait scellé d'un baiser pendant quatre longues années.

Blanc, noire, rouge. Elle allait leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. La Mariée le jurait.

Car elle méritait de se venger. Et ils méritaient de mourir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Une liste. Cinq noms.

O-Ren Ishii, Elle Driver, Budd, Vernita Green. Et Bill.

Une japonaise. Une borgne. Un macho. Une garce. Et Bill.

Une liste. Cinq noms.

Dans les couloirs aseptisés de Saint Mangouste, un mal d'une rare violence se mit soudain à sévir. Ce mal : la vengeance d'une femme bafouée, de cette femme déshumanisée, de cette mariée dont le nom ne devait jamais être prononcé.

Une liste. Cinq noms.

Une asiatique, un borgne, un bellâtre, une langue de vipère. Et Bill.

Cho Chang, Alastor Maugrey, Gilderoy Lockhart, Rita Skeeter. Et Bill.

Une liste. Cinq noms.

Dont quatre rayés.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quelqu'un s'était opposé à son mariage et avait refusé de se taire.

Ce quelqu'un n'était pas n'importe qui. Et il méritait de mourir.

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. En quatre ans, ce serait glacé.

Quatre années... Le monde avait tellement changé !

Ce monde étrange, presque magique, l'avait d'abord déroutée. Mais ce monde étrange, presque maléfique, l'avait ensuite rassurée : chaos, violence et mort y régnaient.

La Gazette parlerait d'un rageur rugissement de revanche. Oui elle allait rugir de rage et prendre sa revanche. Par Merlin, quelle sacrée satisfaction !

Puis, pour terminer, elle tuerait Bill.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le volume 2 bientôt !

Bonne semaine à tous et bonne vacances à ceux qui en ont !


	29. Le diable s'habille en Tissard

**Titre : **Le diable s'habille en Tissard et Brodette

**Crossover : **Le diable s'habille en Prada

**Personnages : **Messieurs Tissard et Brodette, Miranda Priestly (« le diable »)

**Rating : **PG

**Défi :** Crossover

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Disclaimer : **rien ne m'appartient ; Harry Potter est à J., « Le diable s'habille en Prada » à Lauren Weisberger (merci à Anna Wintour également !)

Merci à Archea, Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Eliane and Katusha, Cixi, Allezhopunptitverredesake, Orlane78 et Jits pour leurs reviews !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Le diable s'habille en Tissard et Brodette**

Un vent de panique s'abattit dans la boutique.

Par Merlin,_ elle_ arrivait ! Là, tout de suite, maintenant ! Oui,_ elle_ !

Fiévreux, tremblants, transpirants, Messieurs Tissard et Brodette en personne l'attendaient sur le pas de leur somptueuse boutique de Londres. Leur réputation était en jeu ; d'autant que sa réputation à elle avait de quoi faire trembler le plus courageux des dresseurs de dragons.

Plus froide que Narcissa Malfoy, plus piquante que Rita Skeeter, plus autoritaire que Minerva McGonagall : Miranda Priestly, le cauchemar de tous les couturiers.

A côté d'elle, même le diable pouvait aller se rhabiller !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Alors, vos impressions ? Personnellement, j'ai préféré le film au bouquin ; et puis Meryl Streep est vraiment d'enfer dans ce rôle !

Un petit cadeau an avance pour Noël : deux drabbles postés au milieu de la semaine !


	30. Charlie et ses drôles de dames

**Titre : **Charlie et ses drôles de dames

**Crossover : **Charlie et ses drôles de dames

**Personnages : **Charlie Weasley, les 3 drôles de dames : Sabrina Duncan, Jill Munroe, Kelly Garett

**Rating : **PG

**Défi :** Crossover

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Disclaimer : **rien ne m'appartient ; Harry Potter appartient à J., Charlie et ses drôles de dames au producteur Aaron Spelling

**Notes de l'auteur :** encore une fois, je plaide coupable : je ne sais pas résister à un jeu de mot aussi évident...

Merci à Archea, Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Eliane and Katusha, Cixi, Allezhopunptitverredesake, Orlane78 et Jits pour leurs reviews !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Charlie et ses drôles de dames**

« Bonjour Charlie ! »

Sabrina Duncan, Jill Munroe, Kelly Garett. Un trio de rêve qui ferait tourner la tête de n'importe qui ; sauf la sienne. Parce qu'il n'est pas n'importe qui : son nom est Charlie. Et ces filles travaillent pour lui.

Grâce à lui, fini les seconds rôles : sainte-nitouche studieuse, pompom girl niaiseuse, bonne poire rêveuse. Elles travaillent pour lui et Merlin sait qu'elles peuvent lui dire merci !

Il les connaît bien, les apprécie beaucoup, mais à les voir parfois se crêper le chignon pour un garçon, il se félicite de préférer les dragons !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Joyeux Noël à tous et à samedi !


	31. The Lady of the Ring

**Titre : **The Lady of the Ring

**Crossover : **Le seigneur des anneaux (The Lord of the Ring)

**Personnages : **Madame Zabini, Frodon, l'anneau

**Rating : **PG

**Défi :** Crossover

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Disclaimer : **rien ne m'appartient ; Harry Potter est à J., Le seigneur des anneaux à J.

**Note de l'auteur :** pour le jeu de mots, encore et toujours

Merci à Archea, Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Eliane and Katusha, Cixi, Allezhopunptitverredesake, Orlane78 et Jits !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**The Lady of the Ring**

Un anneau pour les gouverner tous.

Qui ça ? Les hommes ?! Ha ha ha... Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça ! Ils tombaient à ses pieds comme des mouches, une bonne dose d'arsenic aidant. Et ce Frodon était le prochain.

La rumeur disait qu'il était le seigneur des anneaux. Il pouvait donc bien lui passer la bague au doigt !

Elle était prête à tout. Si épouser ce nabot aux pieds poilus pouvait lui permettre d'accroitre son pouvoir, ok. Il serait toujours temps de s'en débarrasser après.

Un anneau pour les gouverner tous. Une femme pour porter l'anneau. Elle.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Et dire que je n'ai toujours pas lu « Le seigneur des anneaux »... Honte sur moi ! Sans compter qu'il m'a fallu un temps fou pour comprendre que le seigneur des anneaux, ce n'était pas Frodon mais l'anneau qu'il porte... Honte sur moi ! (bis)

Allez, un autre tout de suite !


	32. Mémoire d'outretombe

**Titre : **Mémoire d'outre-tombe  
**Personnages / Pairing :** Rodolphus Lestrange / Bellatrix Lestrange  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** Petits bonheurs  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J.  
**A propos du titre : **merci Chateaubriand  
**Note de l'auteur :** j'avais oublié, mais d'autres défis couraient durant le défi « Crossover » ! Ça jette un froid quand même...

Merci à Archea, Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Eliane and Katusha, Cixi, Allezhopunptitverredesake, Orlane78 et Jits !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Mémoire d'outre-tombe**

Morte. Tuée de la main de Severus.

Du sang. Encore et toujours.

Trop de sang. Comme souvent.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas envie de se venger. A quoi bon ?

Il préférait se laisser emporter par le flot déchainé des souvenirs passés. Bons ou mauvais, peu lui importait. Tant que Bella y était.

Bella... Comme une étoile au milieu des ténèbres, elle avait brillée d'un feu inaltérable avant de mourir dans un ultime éclat.

Oui, elle avait été sa faiblesse. Sa force aussi.

Et tandis qu'il sautait dans le vide, il songeait au bonheur de la retrouver. Enfin. Et à jamais.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A samedi prochain !


	33. Le seigneur des canots

**Titre : **Le seigneur des canots

**Crossover : **Le seigneur des anneaux

**Personnages : **Hagrid et Gollum

**Rating : **PG

**Défi :** Crossover

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Disclaimer : **rien ne m'appartient ; Harry Potter est à J., Le seigneur des anneaux à J.

**Note de l'auteur :** pour le jeu de mots, encore et toujours...

Merci à Archea, Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Eliane and Katusha, Cixi, Allezhopunptitverredesake, Orlane78, Jits et Eliane Gil' pour leurs reviews !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Le seigneur des canots**

_Le lac est beau..._

Hagrid jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux à la sinistre créature, si repoussante qu'il avait dû la prendre avec lui pour qu'elle n'effraye pas les autres élèves.

_Fraîche est son eau..._

Avec dévotion, la chose portait sur son torse torturé un anneau doré aux reflets aussi inquiétants que les eaux miroitantes du Lac Noir. Bizarre...

_C'que nous voulons..._

Qu'il arrête de chanter de sa voix chuintante, par Merlin.

_C'est du poisson..._

Ah non, hors de question qu'il touche au calmar géant ! Et d'un coup de rame bien senti, Hagrid lui rabattit le caquet. Non mais !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Curieusement, j'aime bien Gollum. J'aurais même aimé qu'il survive... Pour ceux qui en doutaient encore, oui, je préfère les méchants. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'une nouvelle année vient de commencer que je vais changer !

Bonne année 2009 à vous tous !


	34. Le saigneur des anneaux

**Titre : **Le saigneur des anneaux

**Crossover : **Le seigneur des anneaux

**Personnages : **Fenrir Greyback, des hordes de gobelins et d'orques en furie

**Rating : **PG-13

**Défi :** Crossover

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Disclaimer : **rien ne m'appartient ; Harry Potter est à J., Le seigneur des anneaux à J.

**Note de l'auteur :** pour le jeu de mots, encore et toujours...

Merci à Archea, Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Eliane and Katusha, Cixi, Allezhopunptitverredesake, Orlane78, Jits et Eliane Gil' pour leurs reviews !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Le saigneur des anneaux**

Boucherie, carnage, tuerie... Fenrir ne trouvait plus ses mots !

Il fallait l'avouer, ce spectacle était impressionnant.

Ces hordes de gobelins en furie faisaient montre d'une efficacité tout à fait extraordinaire ; leur technique de déchiquetage dépassait de loin la sienne : en deux claquements de dents, ils avaient réduit en charpie tous les habitants de Pré-au-Lard. Sauron serait ravi, Voldy aussi.

Il fallait l'avouer, ce spectacle l'avait impressionné.

Mais quand une troupe d'orques aigris débarqua pour grignoter un ou deux gobelins, il eut un reniflement de dédain.

Tsss... Les loups-garou, au moins, ne se dévoraient pas entre eux !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ah, Fenrir... Il me fait bien rire (si, si !). Et vous ?

Deux autres la semaine prochaine !


	35. Get the Snitch or die tryin'

**Titre : **Get the Snitch or die tryin'  
**Personnages :** Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Défi :** Quidditch  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J.  
**A propos du titre** : jeu de mots basé sur « Get rich or die tryin' » ; mis à la sauce quidditch, ça donne « Get the Snitch or die tryin' » (« Attrape le Vif ou meurs en essayant ») ; oui, le quidditch est bien plus qu'un sport...  
**Note **: déjà posté dans « Le colonel Moutarde dans le petit salon » pour Zelda-sama qui avait demandé pour le défi « Cluedo » : Draco, match de quidditch, vif d'or ; en plus, mort de Harry obligatoire

Bonne lecture !

Merci à Archea, Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Eliane and Katusha, Cixi, Allezhopunptitverredesake, Orlane78, Jits, Eliane Gil' et Lainedemouton pour leurs reviews !

Désolée pour le retard !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Get the Snitch or die tryin'**

Sous les clameurs des tribunes en délire, le match battait son plein, marqué par la bataille acharnée des deux équipes et l'affrontement implacable des attrapeurs. Tous le savaient, ce serait palpitant, voire sanglant ; à défaut d'être fair-play.

Aussi, quand Malfoy plongea subitement, Potter aussi.

Quel imbécile ! songea Draco.

Lui seul serait vainqueur ; et pas uniquement du match ...

Au coude à coude avec Potter, il tendit le bras, saisit le vif et bondit sur son adversaire pour le lui enfonça dans la bouche.

Pour sûr, la défaite lui resterait en travers de la gorge ! Mouhaha ...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Rien à dire, le défi Cluedo m'avait fortement inspirée !


	36. De l'autre côté du miroir

**Titre : **De l'autre côté du miroir

**Crossover : **Alice au pays des merveilles

**Personnages : **Franck Londubat,Alice Londubat, Alice

**Rating : **PG

**Défi :** Crossover

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Disclaimer : **rien ne m'appartient, Harry Potter est à J. et Alice à Lewis Carroll

**Note de l'auteur** **:** suite du drabble « Alice au pays des merveilles »

Merci à Archea, Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Eliane and Katusha, Cixi, Allezhopunptitverredesake, Orlane78, Jits, Eliane Gil' et Lainedemouton pour leurs reviews !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**De l'autre côté du miroir**

Le pays des horreurs. Voilà ce qu'était le monde depuis cette tragique nuit.

Alice. Sa reine de cœur à lui. Que la reine de trèfle lui avait piquée au lieu de se tenir à carreau.

Alice. Dans le miroir du Rised, il la vit souriante, heureuse, rêveuse. Et comme il s'approchait, le reflet changea et la jeune femme se fit plus grave.

Alice. Après quelques secondes, ses yeux envoutants brillant singulièrement, il la vit tendre la main.

Alice. Prisonnière de cette douce folie.

Il ne reviendrait qu'avec elle.

Sans la moindre hésitation, il la saisit et passa de l'autre côté.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je sais, c'est toujours aussi gai... Mais ce n'est pas moi qui aies commencé, c'est J. !

A la semaine prochaine, promis !


	37. Kill Bill, vol 2

**Titre : **Kill Bill, vol.2

**Crossover : **Kill Bill

**Personnages : **la Mariée, Bill, Fleur

**Rating : **PG -13

**Défi :** Crossover

**Nombre de mots :** 3 x 100

**Disclaimer : **rien ne m'appartient ; Harry Potter est à J., Kill Bill à Quentin Tarantino

**Notes de l'auteur :** suite de « Kill Bill, vol.1 »

Merci à Archea, Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Eliane and Katusha, Cixi, Allezhopunptitverredesake, Orlane78, Jits, Eliane Gil' et Lainedemouton pour leurs reviews !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Kill Bill, vol.2**

Enfin elle allait s'unir à lui, à cet homme qu'elle aimait tant. A Bill.

Et comme elle allait consentir à cette union, une bourrasque fit claquer les pans de la tente et une silhouette vaporeuse émergea dans le contre-jour pour remonter lentement l'allée devant l'assemblée médusée.

« La mariée… »

Qu'est-ce que… Qui est cette femme ? Que veut-elle ? Comment la connais-tu Bill ?…

« Bill… »

Mais ce n'est pas elle qui vient de parler. Et ce prénom, si doux dans sa bouche, résonne funestement dans la bouche gourmande de l'autre mariée.

« Bill… Je vais te tuer.»

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Dans un silence mortifère, la mariée avait sorti un long sabre étincelant du bouillonnement immaculé de sa robe et dans un large mouvement circulaire décapité tous les invités autour d'elle. Quelques gouttelettes de sang éclaboussèrent de carmin la blancheur laiteuse du visage horrifié de Fleur.

La seule bientôt encore vivante. Avec Bill.

Mais la folie destructrice de la mariée n'était rien comparée à la fureur de Fleur. Elle dégaina sa baguette, visa, tira. Un rageur rugissement de revanche déchira les entrailles de l'intruse qui se jeta sur elle.

Et les deux mariées unirent leur éclat immaculé dans leur chute ensanglantée.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Touchée en plein cœur.

Fleur avait visé. La mariée n'avait pu esquiver. Elle avait jeté ses dernières forces sur Fleur mais n'y survivrait pas.

« C'est moi que Bill voulait épouser… Moi. Si seulement il ne m'avait pas tuée... Moi. Et notre bébé...»

Ainsi donc Bill avait… Bill… Elle allait le tuer.

Attrapant le sabre ensanglanté, elle transperça le corps de son bien-aimé.

Touché en plein cœur.

Et laissant derrière elle ces cadavres déchiquetés témoins de sa vie passée, Fleur sortit dans le soleil couchant qui noyait de pourpre l'horizon lointain. Posa doucement une main sur son ventre. Et sourit.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Rien à dire, Tarantino est très fort, j''adore « Kill Bill » ! Tiens, ça me donne envie d'écrire un drabble sur « Pulp Fiction »... Oh, et je pourrai écrire aussi un drabble sur chacun de mes films préférée ! Et puis...

*appuie sur le bouton off*


	38. Charlie et le magasin de confiseries

**Titre : **Charlie et le magasin de confiseries

**Crossover : **Charlie et la chocolaterie

**Personnages : **Charlie Weasley et Charlie Bucket

**Rating : **G

**Défi :** Crossover

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Disclaimer : **rien ne m'appartient ; Harry Potter est à J., Charlie et la chocolaterie à Roal Dahl

Merci à Archea, Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Eliane and Katusha, Cixi, Allezhopunptitverredesake, Orlane78, Jits, Eliane Gil' et Lainedemouton pour leurs reviews !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Charlie et le magasin de confiseries**

Un gallion. Un vrai. Ils l'avaient vu tous les deux en même temps et dans un bruit mat s'étaient cognés la tête en voulant le ramasser.

Dans un éclat de rire, ils avaient tout naturellement décidé de le partager.

L'air embaumait le chocolat ; ils ne pouvaient y résister : ce fut chez Honeyduke qu'ils allèrent le dépenser.

« Bonjour mes petits. Dites-moi, qu'est-ce que ce sera ? »

Un extra fondant Willy Wonka pour Charlie Bucket.

Un chaudron maison Honeyduke pour Charlie Weasley.

Et la menue monnaie pour améliorer au mieux le pauvre quotidien de chacun. Elle aussi partagée.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sont-ils pas mignons ?

Un grand merci à tous les reviewers ; je sais, je suis incroyablement en retard dans mes RAR, désolée... Ça ira mieux dans une quinzaine de jours, quand je serai de retour chez moi, avec du haut débit !


	39. Le petit prince de sangmêlé

**Titre : **Le petit prince de sang-mêlé

**Crossover : **Le petit prince

**Personnages : **Severus et le Petit Prince

**Rating : **PG

**Défi :** Crossover

**Nombre de mots :** 4 x 100

**Disclaimer : **rien ne m'appartient ; Harry Potter est à J., Le petit prince à Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

**Note de l'auteur :** pour le jeu de mots, encore et toujours...

Merci à Archea, Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Eliane and Katusha, Cixi, Allezhopunptitverredesake, Orlane78, Jits, Eliane Gil' et Lainedemouton pour leurs reviews !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Le petit prince de sang-mêlé**

_Dessine-moi un mouton._

Il en a de bonnes lui !

Severus sait faire beaucoup de choses de ses dix doigts, ça oui, hé hé hé... Mais dessiner, ça non, il ne sait pas.

Légèrement désemparé face au regard suppliant de ce blondinet haut comme trois pommes, vaguement irrité aussi par son air de sainte nitouche qui lui rappelle furieusement un morveux binoclard et un vieux croulant, et carrément dépité par son propre manque de talent, il finit par s'exécuter.

Ça ne doit pas être bien compliqué. Après tout, les moutons, il connaît : il passe son temps à les compter.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Moi aussi j'ai du mal à dormir._

Rien à faire de tes états d'âme petit ! Prends ton dessin et dégage.

_Je suis inquiet : il n'y a personne pour s'occuper de ma rose._

Fallait prendre un cactus ; ça pousse tout seul.

_C'est une belle rose. Avec des épines. _

Incroyable... Une rose avec des épines...

_Je la mets sous cloche pour la protéger. J'ai tellement peur pour elle._

Et pour ta santé mentale non ?

_Elle est bien plus fragile qu'elle n'en a l'air._

...

_On ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur ; l'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Désarmé.

Il ne sait pas quoi dire, il aurait presqu'envie d'en rire, mais il préfère s'abstenir.

L'innocence de ce gamin finira par le tuer. Mieux vaut abréger.

Severus lui tend un bout de parchemin, un gribouillis informe étalé au milieu.

« C'est un chaudron. Le mouton est dedans. »

Après une courte pause : « Ça le protège. »

La gratitude qui brille dans les yeux du petit éclipserait un soleil d'été. Severus en est troublé. Cela fait si longtemps que personne ne l'a regardé avec ces yeux là...

Et presqu'inconsciemment, il sourit. Et le petit garçon aussi.

Complètement désarmé.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Toutes les grandes personnes ont d'abord été des enfants._

Même lui. Oui, Severus aussi a été un petit prince. Pour sa mère.

Un Prince. Au sang-mêlé.

_Mais peu d'entre elle s'en souviennent._

En réalité, elles préfèrent oublier. Ne plus y penser. Jamais.

Le fossé est si grand entre ce qu'elles espéraient et la réalité !

Severus est tenté. Il voudrait recommencer à rêver, à espérer, à voyager parmi les étoiles là haut, tout là haut, dans cet infini où, quelque part, sur un minuscule astéroïde, le plus grand des petits princes est retourné.

Mais comment avancer les yeux fermés ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Dites-moi tout !

Personnellement, j'en suis assez fière... Alors n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser vos impressions ! Merci.


	40. L'étrange Halloween de Mr Jack

**Titre : **L'étrange Halloween de Monsieur Jack

**Crossover : **L'étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack

**Personnages : **Hagrid, Jack

**Rating : **PG

**Défi :** Crossover

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Disclaimer : **rien ne m'appartient ; Harry Potter est à J., L'étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack à Tim Burton

**Note de l'auteur :** Tim Burton est certainement mon réalisateur préféré ; il était temps de profiter de ce défi pour lui rendre hommage !

Merci à Archea, Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Eliane and Katusha, Cixi, Allezhopunptitverredesake, Orlane78, Jits, Eliane Gil' et Lainedemouton pour leurs reviews !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**L'étrange Halloween de Monsieur Jack**

Surgi de nulle part, cet espèce de grand escogriffe avait commencé à sauter partout au milieu du potager, gesticulant avec force et fracas, agitant dans tous les sens ses membres longs et maigres comme les pattes d'une acromantula, criant, chantant, tempêtant.

Hagrid avait rien compris. Mais ce Jack commençait à lui courir sur le haricot. Roi des citrouilles ou pas.

Alors sprotch ! D'un coup de hache bien sentie, il fit voler en éclat la tête pleine de pépins de cet hurluberlu.

Les citrouilles, à Halloween, c'est en tarte que ça finit ! Qu'on se le tienne pour dit !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A la semaine prochaine ! Si, si, promis, je ferai un effort pour être plus régulière désormais.


	41. Supercalifragilistikexpialidocious

**Titre : **Supercalifragilistikexpialidocious

**Crossover : **Mary Poppins

**Personnages : **Mary Poppins

**Rating : **G

**Défi :** Crossover

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Disclaimer : **rien ne m'appartient ; Harry Potter est à J., Mary Poppins à Pamela Lindon Travers

Merci à Archea, Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Eliane and Katusha, Cixi, Allezhopunptitverredesake, Orlane78, Jits, Eliane Gil' et Lainedemouton, Ariani Lee Gore et Moi pour leurs reviews !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Supercalifragilistikexpialidocious**

Ce monde magique ne lui convenait pas. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait décidé de passer de l'autre côté, dans ce monde moldu où une cracmol comme elle saurait trouver sa place. Et quelle place !

Elle n'y emportait que son grand sac de voyage. Il contenait tout ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre à Poudlard et dans les vieux grimoires : mille et un tours merveilleux pour enchanter petits et grands.

Serrant fermement la lettre de monsieur Banks, elle sourit.

Mary Poppins le savait, ce brave homme serait ravi de trouver une bonne d'enfant de son tempérament. Ce serait... Supercalifragilistikexpialidocious !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'aimais bien Mary Poppins quand j'étais petite, j'aurais aimé avoir une nounou comme ça ; mais je crois bien que je ne serais jamais parvenue à prononcer correctement « Supercalifragilistikexpialidocious »... Allez, répétez-le dix fois très vite !


	42. Le goût des autres

**Titre : **Le goût des autres

**Crossover : **Bernard et Bianca

**Personnages / Pairing : **Tom Jedusor Junior, Penny, Bernard, Bianca, Nagini

**Rating : **PG

**Défi :** Crossover

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Disclaimer : **rien ne m'appartient

**A propos du titre** : film de Jean-Pierre Bacri et Agnès Jaoui

Merci à Archea, Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Eliane and Katusha, Cixi, Allezhopunptitverredesake, Orlane78, Jits, Eliane Gil' et Lainedemouton, Ariani Lee Gore et Moi pour leurs reviews !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Le goût des autres**

Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'imaginait ? Qu'elle était comme lui ? Balivernes !

Sous prétexte qu'elle aussi savait communiquer avec les animaux, elle s'était impunément rapprochée de lui. Elle lui parlait, cherchait sa compagnie et lui avait même proposé son amitié. Tom en était resté sans voix. Cette Penny ne devait pas avoir toute sa tête !

Néanmoins, il avait définitivement mis les choses au clair.

Elle avait deux adorables souris comme amis, Bernard et Bianca. Lui avait un serpent, Nagini.

Si Penny lui déplaisait fortement, Nagini lui avait trouvé les deux rongeurs tout à fait à son goût. Comme quoi !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Y'a pas à dire : j'adore mini-Voldy ! Pas vous ?

A la semaine prochaine !


	43. La preuve par trois

**Titre : **La preuve par trois

**Rating : **PG

**Défi :** Quidditch

**Nombre de mots :** 3 x 100

**Disclaimer : **rien ne m'appartient

Désolée pour ce (trop) long silence ! J'ai eu d'autres priorités que l'écriture ces derniers mois, mais je ne compte absolument pas laisser tomber et espère être un peu plus présente désormais.

Merci à Archea, Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Eliane and Katusha, Cixi, Allezhopunptitverredesake, Orlane78, Jits, Eliane Gil' et Lainedemouton, Ariani Lee Gore, Moi et Layla pour leurs reviews !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ecrit pour le défi 'Cluedo' de PomPom Power

Commandes de Faustinette

Contraintes (personnage, objet, lieu) : Olivier Dubois, un savon, dans la douche

Personnages / Pairing : Olivier Dubois, Marcus Flint

A propos du titre : détournement de l'expression 'Pousse-toi de là que je m'y mette !'

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Douche-toi de là que je m'y mette !**

Quelques bulles multicolores s'échappèrent de sa bouche pour flotter brièvement dans l'air embué avant d'exploser sans bruit.

Puis plus rien.

Sous le choc, Olivier lâcha le morceau de savon qui tomba dans un bruit mat à côté du corps inanimé de Flint.

Par Merlin, qu'avait-il fait ?

Il commença par paniquer puis songea soudain qu'il pourrait déguiser cela en accident. Après tout, glisser dans sa douche, ça peut arriver à n'importe qui ! Même à un joueur de quidditch ! N'est-ce pas ?

Et comme il allait ressortir pour appeler au secours, il posa le pied sur le savon ...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Contraintes : Olivier Dubois, un tableau, un couloir

Personnages / Pairing : Olivier Dubois, Roger Davies

A propos du titre : allusion au tableau (cadre et couleur) ; c'était ça ou « en faire voir de toutes les couleurs » ; j'ai été plus inspirée ...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Un recadrage haut en couleur**

Il ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture.

Il le trouvait si insupportablement prétentieux ! Comment cet abruti de Davies osait-il prétendre être le meilleur capitaine du Tournoi des Quatre Maisons ? Tout le monde s'accordait pour dire que lui seul pouvait prétendre à cet honneur. Et il le prouverait demain lors de ce match décisif contre les Serdaigle !

Non, vraiment, il ne pouvait pas l'encadrer.

Enfin, ça c'était avant qu'il ne lui abatte un des nombreux portraits du couloir du troisième étage sur le crâne.

La performance de Davies demain serait sûrement du grand art ! Mouhaha ...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Contraintes : Olivier Dubois, la bibliothèque, « Le quidditch à travers les âges »

Personnages / Pairing : Olivier Dubois, Hermione Granger

A propos du titre : détournement de l'expression « La raison du plus fort est toujours la meilleure »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**La raison du plus sport**

Mâchoire serrée, poings crispés, il la fixait en silence.

Il n'avait nullement été surpris qu'elle soit là. En revanche, qu'elle feuillette « Le quidditch à travers les âges » l'avait fait bondir. D'autant plus qu'il lisait dans ses yeux ennui, indifférence, mépris même.

Potter l'avait prévenu qu'elle dédaignait le quidditch, mais le constater de ses propres yeux ... Hérésie !

Aussi, comme elle allait quitter la bibliothèque, les bras si chargés que le précieux ouvrage glissa pour s'écraser dans un froissement de pages, c'en fut trop.

Il attrapa « L'Histoire de Poudlard » et tira.

Victoire par K.O. pour Gryffondor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eh oui, le quidditch est un sujet qu'il ne faut pas prendre à la légère...

Un autre drabble tout de suite !


	44. Edward & Bella

**Titre : **Edward et Bella (oui, je sais, on se croirait dans 'Twilight' !)

**Crossover : **Edward aux mains d'argent

**Personnages : **Edward, Bella

**Rating : **PG

**Défi :** Crossover

**Nombre de mots :** 5 x 100

**Disclaimer : **rien ne m'appartient ; Harry Potter est à J., Edward aux mains d'argent à Tim Burton

**Note de l'auteur :** Tim Burton est certainement mon réalisateur préféré, et 'Edward aux mains d'argent' sa plus belle œuvre. En plus, il était temps que j'écrive quelque chose sur les sœurs Black ! Et comme j'ai un faible pour Bella...

Merci à Archea, Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Eliane and Katusha, Cixi, Allezhopunptitverredesake, Orlane78, Jits, Eliane Gil' et Lainedemouton, Ariani Lee Gore, Moi et Layla pour leurs reviews !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Edward & Bella**

Une jeune fille extraordinaire.

C'est ainsi que tous la voient. L'est-elle vraiment ? Elle aimerait s'en flatter mais au fond elle en doute. Seulement voilà, seul compte le regard des autres, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais leur regard est parfois trop pesant pour ses frêles épaules de jeune fille en fleur.

Ses dix-sept printemps marquent la fin de son insouciance enfantine. Elle le sait.

Alors elle s'éclipse discrètement du manoir endormi pour profiter de la froide et claire soirée qui enveloppe d'une douceur ouatée le luxuriant jardin.

Pour être une dernière fois une jeune fille tout ce qu'il y a d'ordinaire.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La neige étouffe ses pas, complice de son escapade. Le parc, ce parc si vaste, si triste, si beau, où elle aimerait venir plus souvent, lui semble infini.

Soudain, le mur, déjà.

Déjà...

Derrière, le manoir, masqué par les branchages épineux des sapins.

Devant, un autre jardin, un autre manoir, une autre âme solitaire.

Elle ne résiste pas.

C'est comme un nouveau monde. Touffu d'abord, sauvage, puis amical, apaisant, dessiné, habité tout entier. Soudain, au détour des arbustes savamment taillés, une grande bâtisse sombre. Et sur le seuil...

Elle retient un cri. Se pétrifie. S'enhardit. Sourit. Et s'approche de lui.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Edward aux mains d'argent.

Seul, reclus, oublié, il trompe le temps qui n'a aucune prise sur lui en découpant mille et une fantaisies dans les taillis. Des mains de ciseaux. Humanisé ; pas humain.

Pourtant cette jolie jeune fille qui lui sourit ne semble pas effrayée. Il lit dans ses grands yeux sombres ourlés de noirs des sentiments qu'il ne comprend pas entièrement. Et l'écho de son cœur qui résonne dans son corps crève ses tympans d'une vérité dont il est encore inconscient. Plus pour longtemps.

Car son cœur à elle bat aussi. Fort. Très fort.

Bella au cœur d'or.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Il ne connaît que l'innocence. Elle ne voit que la beauté.

La neige tombe des étoiles. Si belle, si douce, si blanche. Indifférente cependant à la douleur sans nom des deux jeunes gens qu'elle saupoudre d'une grande houppelande protectrice et pourtant glacée.

« Serre-moi ! »

« Je ne peux pas. »

Alors c'est elle qui se love tout contre sa poitrine, qui laisse aller sa tête au creux de son cou et qui l'étreint comme si elle avait peur de le perdre.

Parce qu'elle a peur de le perdre. Parce qu'elle va le perdre. Parce que c'est comme ça.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

L'air lui semble froid quand ils se séparent... Si froid. Comme la mort.

Car c'est la mort dans l'âme qu'elle s'éloigne, sans un mot, sans un regard, sans une larme. Le cœur glacé. Du moins ce qu'il en reste. Car en réalité, elle n'en a plus ; elle a donné le seul qu'elle avait à Edward. Elle l'a confié à ses mains de ciseaux. Qui écorchent leur maitre pour embellir le monde. Ce monde couvert de neige.

Désormais regarder la neige tomber la fera pleurer.

Pleurer. Puis sourire. Emue.

En souvenir de cette nuit peu ordinaire avec un garçon extraordinaire.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Et voilà ! Je ne l'avais pas relu depuis que je l'avais écrit ; je ne me souvenais pas qu'il était aussi triste. Ahem. ^^'

Il ne reste désormais plus qu'à espérer que je n'oublierai pas de poster en fin de semaine prochaine... (C'est un bon rythme non, une fois par semaine pour deux drabbles ?)

Merci d'avoir lu !


	45. Miroir magique au mur

**Titre : **Miroir magique au mur  
**Personnage :** Gilderoy Lockart  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** Vampire  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J.K. Rowling  
**A propos du titre** : hommage au discours de la Reine dans Blanche-Neige « Miroir magique au mur, qui a beauté parfaite et pure ? » *fan de Disney*

Merci à Archea, Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Eliane and Katusha, Cixi, Allezhopunptitverredesake, Orlane78, Jits, Eliane Gil' et Lainedemouton, Ariani Lee Gore, Moi et Layla pour leurs reviews !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Miroir magique au mur**

Des heures. Des journées. Bientôt des années. Passées encore et toujours à se pavaner devant l'immense miroir qui ornait le hall du quatrième étage.

Son sourire ravageur, sa chevelure dorée, ses yeux myosotis. Gilderoy Lockart, la perfection incarnée.

Le malheureux miroir avait la faculté de parler. Il fallut la lui ôter ; il devenait cinglé.

Un pensionnaire échappé du premier, pâle, affamé, les canines aiguisées, apporta enfin la paix. Un coup de dent bien placé dans la chair tendre et rosée de cette insupportable beau parleur mit fin à sa volubilité.

Car sans reflet, pas de quoi se vanter !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ce pauvre Gilderoy... Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup mais Kenneth Branagh est épatant dans le rôle. Oui, j'aime les acteurs britanniques, alors l'adaptation des livres me comble au moins sur ce plan là !

Au fait, c'est un peu le rush en ce moment, donc je me contente de poster les drabbles que j'ai déjà écrits... Mais ça devrait aller mieux dans quelques semaines ! ^_^


	46. Et si c'était vrai ?

**Titre : **Et si c'était vrai ?  
**Personnages :** Severus Rogue, Remus Lupin  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** Vampire  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J.  
**Note : **originellement écrit pour Zazaone, qui voulait que je lui montre ce que Severus sait faire de ses dix doigts ; voici donc son index gauche !  
**A propos du titre :** merci Marc Lévy (en espérant que ce soit moins niais !)

Merci à Archea, Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Eliane and Katusha, Cixi, Allezhopunptitverredesake, Orlane78, Jits, Eliane Gil' et Lainedemouton, Ariani Lee Gore, Moi et Layla pour leurs reviews !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Et si c'était vrai ?**

Sombre, inquiétant, tourmenté. Préférant l'obscure humidité à la clarté ensoleillée. Doté de canines aiguisées. Ce serait donc vrai ?

Remus s'est toujours interrogé sur la nature cachée du Serpentard. Et l'a longuement observé. Sans rien trouvé.

« C'est que tu n'as pas bien cherché... »

Il veut protester mais l'autre préfet pose un index impérieux sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Et dans le sombre recoin d'un couloir lointain, ses dents parfaitement alignées brillent si singulièrement entre ses lèvres rouges carmin, que Remus se sent frémir d'être la proie d'une telle créature... D'un vampire ?

Frémir... De désir !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Il parait que Severus n'a pas les dents parfaitement alignées dans le canon... Qu'importe, je suis certaine qu'il est super sexy quand même ! *fan d'Alan Rickman* XD

A la semaine prochaine !


	47. Belle à croquer

**Titre : **Belle à croquer  
**Personnage :** Bellatrix Lestrange  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** Vampire  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J.  
**Note : **« amen » signifie « ainsi soit-il »

Oui, Bellatrix est folle, mais je ne suis pas en reste...

Merci à Archea, Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Eliane and Katusha, Cixi, Allezhopunptitverredesake, Orlane78, Jits, Eliane Gil' et Lainedemouton, Ariani Lee Gore, Moi et Layla pour leurs reviews !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Belle à croquer**

Une proie. Une ombre.

Elle se retourne, il est là.

C'est donc lui qui la suit dans sa fuite. Lui. Un vampire. Probablement affamé, sans quoi il ne traquerait pas un si maigre déjeuner.

En réalité il est subjugué. Son teint have, ses yeux creusés, sa silhouette décharnée : cette sublime créature de la nuit, du mal aussi, est faite pour lui.

Bella hésite pourtant à s'offrir ainsi. Mais au fond peut-être est-ce la seule solution pour être véritablement délivrée du mal, du mal qu'elle fait, du mal qu'elle se fait...

La possibilité d'une nouvelle vie dans la mort.

_Amen._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bellatrix est extraordinaire. Pourquoi suis-je la seule à le voir ?! XD

La suite de ce drabble tout de suite !


	48. Belle à mourir

**Titre : **Belle à mourir  
**Personnages / Pairing :** Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix Lestrange  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** Vampire  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J.  
**Note : **suite du précédent drabble ; j'adore le couple Lestrange et je ne pouvais pas laisser Rodolphus tout seul...  
**A propos du titre :** vous remarquerez que c'est encore Bella qui est dans le titre... C'est un signe !

Merci à Archea, Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Eliane and Katusha, Cixi, Allezhopunptitverredesake, Orlane78, Jits, Eliane Gil' et Lainedemouton, Ariani Lee Gore, Moi et Layla pour leurs reviews !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Belle à mourir**

Une proie. Une ombre.

Elle est venue le chercher. Il l'a trouvée changée.

Son cœur ne bat plus, son corps ne vit plus, son âme est perdue.

Damnée, elle l'était. Désormais c'est pour l'éternité.

Il ne peut la laisser s'abimer sans rien tenter. Et la tentation, ça la connaît. Elle s'anime, s'enflamme, se consume. D'une passion dévorante. Et lui avec elle.

Bientôt, les voilà tous deux vampires, à nouveau unis pour le pire.

Mais lui n'a qu'une obsession : planter un pieu dans son cœur à elle, sentir le sien partir en fumée et rejoindre enfin les ténèbres à jamais.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Alors, vos impressions ? ^_^

A la semaine prochaine !


	49. Sang pour Sang Pur

**Titre : **Sang pour Sang-Pur  
**Personnage :** Scorpius Malfoy  
**Rating :** PG -13  
**Défi :** Vampire  
**Nombre de mots :** 2 x 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J. Rowling  
**A propos du titre** : jeu de mot stupide qui me plait beaucoup (c'est que j'aime tellement les Sang-Pur !)

Merci à Archea, Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Eliane and Katusha, Cixi, Allezhopunptitverredesake, Orlane78, Jits, Eliane Gil' et Lainedemouton, Ariani Lee Gore et Moi pour leurs reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Sang pour Sang-Pur**

Curieux. Ouvert. Tolérant.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, c'est bien du jeune Scorpius Malfoy dont il s'agit. Dans un domaine bien particulier cependant : la drague. Et ce qui s'ensuit.

Là quand même, il hésite. La fille est superbe, du genre à faire hurler un loup-garou par une nuit sans lune. Il en ferait volontiers son quatre heures mais ses canines à elle sont bien plus longues que les siennes elle ne ferait de lui qu'une bouchée.

Il n'a rien contre le fait d'être mangé tout cru, mais pas par une inconnue aux dents pointues bon sang !

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le sang. Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu entendre comme bêtises sur sa valeur, sa pureté, sa puissance ! D'habitude il en rit, mais là il s'agit du sien... Et puis ce n'est pas parce que ses initiales invitent à la perversion qu'il doit absolument fricoter avec des espèces inférieures, voire dégénérées.

« Dégénérée, moi ? Tu peux parler ! Je les connais les Sang-Pur ! C'est l'avantage d'être immortelle, on connaît du monde. Et du beau. Ton père. Ton grand-père. Ton arrière-grand père. Ton arrière-arrière... »

Bien, cette inconnue n'en est pas une et tout cela restera en famille.

Miam !


	50. The Vamp next Door

**Titre : **The Vamp next Door  
**Personnage :** Severus Rogue, Narcissa Malfoy  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** Vampire  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J. Rowling. Les définitions sont celles du Petit Robert

Merci à Archea, Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Eliane and Katusha, Cixi, Allezhopunptitverredesake, Orlane78, Jits, Eliane Gil' et Lainedemouton, Ariani Lee Gore et Moi pour leurs reviews !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**The Vamp next Door**

_Vamp, n.f. – mot anglais, abrév. de vampire type de femme fatale et irrésistible_

Juste en dessous :

_Vamper, v. tr. – de vamp séduire par des allures de vamp_

Quelques lignes plus bas :

_Vampiriser, v. tr. – mil. XXe de vampire enlever (à qqn) sa personnalité et le mettre sous sa totale dépendance_

D'un claquement sec, Severus ferma le dictionnaire.

C'était exactement ça ! Il suffisait d'observer Lucius : le pauvre bougre perdait tous ses moyens face à sa chère et tendre moitié.

Tsss... Et dire que c'était de lui que tout le monde se méfiait !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Me voici de retour... ^^

Deux autres la semaine prochaine !


	51. Mi miel mi confiture

**Titre : **Mi-miel mi-confiture  
**Personnages / Pairing : **Severus Rogue / Hermione Granger suggéré  
**Rating : **PG  
**Défi :** Arrogance  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer : **rien ne m'appartient  
**A propos du titre :** détournement de l'expression « mi-figue mi-raisin »  
**Note de l'auteur :** écrit pour Fumseck_62442, qui avait proposé ce défi

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Mi-miel mi-confiture**

« Ah, Granger j'ai failli attendre. Entrez... _Si seulement vous voyiez plus loin que votre nez... Que vous avez fort long d'ailleurs._ Qu'est-ce que cette arrogance dont vous avez fait preuve ? C'est de fréquenter cet abruti de Potter ? Ou de fricoter avec le petit Malfoy ? Ces gamins ont une bien mauvaise influence sur vous, petite effrontée !

- Ce n'est pas pour vous déplaire professeur, si ?

- Si ! Enfin, non ! Rhaaa... Inutile d'être tout miel avec moi je préfère la confiture !

- Et les jeunes filles bien mures...

- Mmmm... »


	52. Passe à dix

**Titre :** Passe à dix  
**Personnages / Pairing** : Severus Rogue / Nymphadora Tonks  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Défi :** Vampire & Arrogance  
**Nombre de mots :** 3 x 100  
**Disclaimer **: tout est à  
**A propos du titre** : jeu de ballon...  
**Note de l'auteur** : pour Zazaone, qui m'avait demandé un drabble sur la dextérité de Severus

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Passe à dix**

- Tsssss... Rarement vu une telle empotée !

- Hé, j'vous ai rien demandé.

- Si, justement ! Réparer la tringle. C'est parce que l'autre imbécile vous a fait grimper au rideau ?

- Il s'appelle Remus, ce n'est pas un imbécile mais une bête de sexe. Jaloux ?

- Qui ? Moi ? Plutôt mourir !

- Une dernière volonté alors ?

- Oui : fermez-là.

- Non mais dites ! On dit « Taisez-vous ». « Fermez-la » c'est pour les animaux. Et je n'en suis pas un.

- Lui oui.

- Et vous non peut-être ?

1-0.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Une chauve-souris géante, ça vous dit rien ?

- Taisez-vous.

- Rhooooo... Qu'il est de mauvais poil !

- Grrrr... Si vous continuez, je vais finir par avoir une dent contre vous.

- Vraiment ? Mais c'est qu'il mordrait en plus... J'aimerais beaucoup voir ça.

- Vous m'allumez ? Ça ne vous suffit pas de voir le loup avec un lycanthrope ?

- Non. J'aimerais savoir ce que valent les vampires au pieu...

- Ha ha ha... Je ne suis pas un vampire.

- Qu'importe. J'aimerais quand même savoir ce que vous valez au lit.

- Moi pas.

1-1.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Vous en profiteriez pour me trucider dans mon sommeil.

- Pfff... N'importe quoi. Je veux coucher avec vous, pas dormir sagement à vos côtés.

- Petite impertinente... Vous mériteriez une bonne fessée !

- Vous oseriez ? Allez, montrez-moi ce que vous savez faire de vos dix doigts...

- A part réparer les tringles de rideaux évidemment.

- Evidemment.

- Mmmmm... Ça mérite réflexion.

- Les vampires n'ont pas de reflet.

- Je ne suis pas un vampire !

- Dommage. Ça m'excitait...

- Tssss... C'est Nympho-dora qu'on devrait vous appeler...

- N'est-ce pas ?

1-1. Balle au centre.


	53. Un nom peut en cacher un autre

**Titre :** Un nom peut en cacher un autre  
**Personnages/****Pairing** : Severus Rogue/Remus Lupin (Nymphadora Tonks en prime)  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Défi :** Carte des Maraudeurs  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer **: tout est à J. Rowling  
**A propos du titre :** RAS

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Un nom peut en cacher un autre**

Un sourire gourmand s'étira sur ses lèvres encore frémissantes.

Quelle nuit ! Son petit loupiot en sucre s'était montré particulièrement insatiable et lui n'avait eu de cesse de satisfaire son appétit dévorant - miam ! Oui, vraiment, quelle nuit. Pourtant son aimé lui avait parfois paru distrait, voire distant : l'approche de la pleine lune sans doute...

Sortant ce merveilleux parchemin qu'il avait eu l'intelligence de confisquer manu militari à Potter Junior, il voulut suivre des yeux le retour de son bien-aimé sain et sauf dans ses appartements. Et son sourire gourmand se mua instantanément en rictus écœuré.

_Nymphadora Tonks. _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tonks qui utilise ses talents de métamorphomage pour partager le lit de Severus en lieu et place de Remus : avouons-le, parfois je ne sais pas moi-même où je vais chercher des idées pareilles. ^^


	54. Le nom de la Rose

**Titre : **Le nom de la Rose  
**Personnages / Pairing :** Scorpius Malfoy / Rose Weasley (suggéré)  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** Jardin  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J. Rowling  
**A propos du titre** : détournement du livre d'Umberto Eco, « Le nom de la rose », adapté à l'écran par Jean-Jacques Annaud  
Les deux dernières lignes sont de Shakespeare (« Roméo & Juliette »).

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Le nom de la Rose**

Un nom. Et quel nom ! Le pire de tous.

Une rose. Et quelle rose ! La plus belle de toutes.

Rose Weasley.

Certainement une des plus éclatantes jeunes fille en fleur que les terres verdoyantes de Poudlard aient jamais portées. Fraiche, vive, lumineuse. Pleine de piquant.

Scorpius aimerait la cueillir par brassées, quitte à s'écorcher. Mais le nom de sa Rose est Weasley.

Un nom.

Une rose.

Rose Weasley.

Blanche de pureté, rose de fraicheur, rouge de passion.

_Au fond, qu'y a-t-il dans un nom ?_

_Ce que nous appelons rose, par n'importe quel autre nom sentirait aussi bon._


	55. Effroyables jardins

**Titre : **Effroyables jardins  
**Personnage:** Trevor. Mention de Neville  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** Jardin  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J. Rowling  
**A propos du titre** : livre de Michel Quint, puis film de Jean Becker j'ai bien aimé le bouquin, plus âpre que le film qui se laisse quand même voir sans déplaisir  
**Note de l'auteur :** la dernière phrase est évidemment une référence à l'accroche du film Alien 'Dans l'espace, personne ne vous entend crier'.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et bonne année 2011 !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Effroyables jardins**

Non, vraiment, il n'avait jamais compris. Et ne comprendrait jamais. Comment son maitre pouvait-il être aussi féru de plantes vertes, passer autant de temps en leur compagnie, les choyer avec une telle ferveur ?

Cela dépassait son entendement de batracien et titillait son instinct de survie. Car les plantes étaient ses pires ennemies. Elles avaient pris sa place dans le cœur et sur la table de nuit de maitre Neville. Les perfides ! Partout elles pullulaient. Grimpantes, rampantes, vivantes. Dans les jardins, les serres, les pots de terre. Partout. Partout !

_Côaaaaaaaargh_...

Dans les jardins, personne ne vous entend coasser.


	56. De mauvaise foi

**Titre : **De mauvaise foi  
**Personnage : **Lucius Malfoy  
**Rating : **PG  
**Défi :** Cheminée, boulot, dodo  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer : **rien ne m'appartient  
**A propos du titre :** jeu de mot peu inspiré avec « Malfoy »

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**De mauvaise foi**

Lucius hésite à aller au ministère.

S'il prend la poudre de cheminette, il va avoir sa chevelure dorée comme les blés souillée par la noirceur de la suie. Pouah !

S'il transplane, le tournoiement de l'air va finir par former des sacs de nœuds dans ses beaux cheveux soyeux. Argh !

S'il y va en balai, le vent qui lui fouette le visage va ébouriffer sa divine crinière platine, comme s'il sortait tout juste du lit. Hiiiii !

Bref, Lucius déteste aller travailler. Ça le décoiffe.

Rester au lit avec Cissy aussi, mais ça il adore ! Merlin sait pourquoi...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Dans la longue liste de mes bonnes résolutions 2011 : poster régulièrement... Ha ha, faut dire que j'ai une sacrée marge de manœuvre. XD

Bref, à la semaine prochaine promis !


	57. Jeux d'enfants

**Titre : **Jeux d'enfants  
**Personnages :** Bellatrix Black, Sirius Black  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** Duel  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J. Rowling  
**Note de l'auteur : **rien, j'aime les Sang-Pur. Surtout les Black. Et j'adore montrer Bellatrix sous son meilleur jour. Ils sont pas mignons là, ces deux petits, à jouer gentiment ? (vous remarquerez que c'est Sirius qui déclenche les hostilités...) ^_^  
Je sais, mon cas est désespéré.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Jeux d'enfants**

« Bats-toi Bella ! S'il-te-plaîîîîîît... Prends ça ! Et ça : abracadabraaaa !

- Argh, je suis touchée...

- Bien fait pour toi, vilain monstre !

- Je meurs... Adieu monde cruel !

- Bella ? Bella ? Arrête, c'est pas drôle... Bellaaa ? T'es pas vraiment morte, dis, Bella...

- Rhoaaaaaar !

- Hiiiii... Arrête, tu m'as fait peur. J'ai cru que t'étais morte pour de vrai...

- Tsssk, t'es bête, c'est pas un petit garçon comme toi qui va me tuer !

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr ! Allez, il est l'heure de goûter, viens... »


	58. Le travail c'est la santé

**Titre :** Le travail c'est la santé... ne rien faire c'est la conserver !  
**Personnages / Pairing :** Percy Weasley / Penelope Deauclaire  
**Rating**: PG-13 pour le petit côté grivois  
**Défi :** Cheminée, boulot, dodo  
**Nombre de mots :** 2 x 100  
**Disclaimer**** :** les personnages appartiennent à J. Rowling  
**A propos du titre :** chanson d'Henry Salvador  
**Note de l'auteur :** écrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power, défi du mois d'avril 2009, « Proverbes et dictons »

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Le travail c'est la santé**

Caché derrière une impressionnante pile de dossiers, ses petites lunettes en équilibre sur son nez, il rédigeait sans relâche des notes, des missives, des rapports.

Parce que rien ne comptait plus que son travail.

Parce que rien de plus que son travail ne pouvait compter désormais.

Rétrogradé par ses supérieurs, rejeté par les siens, repoussé par Pénélope... Il ne lui restait rien.

Rien.

Il posa sa plume, releva la tête et poussa un long soupir de lassitude. Le bazar sur son bureau n'était rien face au désordre de son esprit... Heureusement il lui restait le travail.

Il reprit sa plume.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Ne rien faire c'est la conserver**

« Penny ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Il travaillait depuis trop longtemps : il délirait, certainement.

Elle sourit, s'excusa, approcha.

Il resta sans réagir.

Puis considéra qu'il lui restait un rapport à relire, quelques notes à rédiger encore, qu'il aimait le travail bien fait, que ce qui est fait n'est plus à faire, mais il se sentit soudain si stupide, ces mots sonnaient si faux, qu'il se contenta de balayer son bureau d'un mouvement libérateur avant d'étreindre passionnément Pénélope.

Et tandis qu'il l'allongeait sur le bois lustré, il songea que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue.


	59. L'appel de la forêt

**Titre : **L'appel de la forêt  
**Personnages : **Luna, Graup (le jeune frère d'Hagrid)  
**Rating : **PG  
**Défi :** Forêt Interdite  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer : **rien ne m'appartient  
**A propos du titre :** roman de Jack London  
**Note de l'auteur :** crossposté sur PomPomPower, pour le défi Cluedo. Demande de Tigrou19 avec les contraintes suivantes : Graup, un câlin, la Forêt Interdite

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**L'appel de la forêt**

Graup s'ennuie. Hagger lui a ordonné de rester bien sagement dans la forêt. Mais Graup s'ennuie et il veut jouer avec Hermy !

Bom.

Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ça ressemble à Hermy avec des cheveux jaunes. Et ça fait des câlins aux bestioles ailées.

Graup aussi veut un câlin !

Bom, bom.

Pourquoi le truc part en hurlant ? C'est un jeu ? Graup aussi veut jouer !

Graup est très fort à la course !

Bom, bom, bom.

Graup va gagner. Il est tout près de la petite chose maintenant.

Bom, bom, bom, bom ...

SPROTCH !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hum. Désolée pour cette pauvre Luna (car oui, c'est bien elle : qui d'autre pourrait venir câliner les sombrals ?)

Enfin, un autre de suite !


	60. Corruption volcanique

**Titre : **Corruption volcanique  
**Personnages / Pairing :** Narcissa Malfoy. Mention du ministre de la Magie et de Lucius Malfoy  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** Corruption  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J. Rowling  
**A propos du titre :** vague tentative de jeu de mots entre 'corruption' et 'éruption volcanique'...

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Corruption volcanique**

Narcissa est prête à tout pour que le nom des Malfoy retrouve son prestige d'antan.

Prête à vraiment tout. Y compris se donner corps et âme. Il faut bien que sa beauté serve à quelque chose.

C'est donc d'un pas conquérant qu'elle pénètre dans le bureau du ministre, bien décidée à faire ressortir son côté volcanique une fois dans son lit.

Mais c'est confuse, désorientée, presque désespérée, qu'elle en ressort bientôt. Par Merlin, comment l'annoncer à Lucius ? Oui, comment lui annoncer que pour obtenir les faveurs du ministre, ce n'est pas elle qui doit y aller mais lui ?


	61. La pluie tombe des étoiles

**Titre : **La pluie tombe des étoiles  
**Personnage :** Narcissa Malfoy  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** Tour d'astronomie  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J. Rowling  
**A propos du titre :** inspiré par la superbe chanson « Wake me up When September Ends » de Green Day. Le troisième couplet commence par « Here comes the rain again falling from the stars » qui peut se traduire par « Voici à nouveau la pluie, qui tombe des étoiles » : très poétique  
**Note de l'auteur** : le prénom de la benjamine Black me turlupine ! Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas un nom d'étoile bon sang ? ... Enfin, c'est une occasion comme une autre d'écrire sur les Sang-Pur (même si je n'adhère pas du tout à l'explication que je propose) !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**La pluie tombe des étoiles**

Un scintillement. Un nuage. Une goutte.

Et bientôt la pluie tombe des étoiles.

Narcissa a un petit rire nerveux.

Les étoiles. Qu'elle contemple du haut de cette tour... Elle n'en sera jamais une.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! Pourquoi...

Elle ne peut ignorer les bruits de couloir, ces milles éclats pointus qui ricochent contre les murs et éraflent son cœur. Est-elle vraiment si différente de ses sœurs ? Et si semblable à Lord Malfoy ?

Elle reste là, sans bouger, sous la pluie froide et fine. Peut-être qu'elle finira par s'y noyer. Parce qu'après tout, elle s'appelle Narcissa n'est-ce pas ?


	62. Le juste mot

**Titre : **Le juste mot  
**Personnage :** Lucius Malfoy  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** Corruption  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J. Rowling  
**Note de l'auteur : **désolée, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'associe autant le nom des Malfoy au défi « Corruption »... XD

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Le juste mot**

_Aristocratie..._ _Pouvoir détenu par une élite..._ Mmm, pas mal...

_Démocratie..._ _Blablabla... Système dans lequel le peuple élit ses représentants..._ Tsssk, ridicule.

_Gérontocratie..._ _Personnes les plus âgées... Sagesse de fait..._ Pas pour l'instant, merci.

_Méritocratie... Pouvoir fondé sur le mérite..._ Mouhahaha !

_Ploutocratie... Où l'argent constitue la base principale du pouvoir..._ Bien, très bien !

_Théocratie... Qui découle de la divinité..._ Pourquoi pas ?

Il relève la tête de l'encyclopédie, perplexe, déçu, furieux. Quoi ? C'est tout ? Impossible. Im-pos-si-ble. Il replonge dans l'épais volume.

_Kleptocratie : pouvoir politique dont les dirigeants pratiquent la corruption à très grande échelle._

*sourire triomphant*


	63. Le juste milieu

**Titre : **Le juste milieu  
**Personnage :** Lucius Malfoy  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** Corruption  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J. Rowling  
**Note de l'auteur : **suite possible du précédent

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Le juste milieu**

Sang-Pur. Adepte de la magie noire. Parent des Lestrange. Mangemort plus ou moins avoué. Pensionnaire intermittent d'Azkaban.

Autant de qualités qui font de lui un suspect idéal dans les affaires de corruption qui gangrènent le monde sorcier.

Sang-Pur. Père de famille modèle. Ami du ministre. Membre du Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard. Prodigue donateur de Saint-Mangouste.

Autant de qualités qui font de lui un suspect intouchable dans les affaires de corruption susmentionnées.

Lucius ricane, méphistophélique.

Tout n'est qu'illusion, mensonge, tromperie. Que ces gens sont ridicules... Sachez, bande d'ignares, que tremper dans des affaires louches sans se mouiller est un art !


	64. Le juste prix

**Titre : **Le juste prix  
**Personnage :** Lucius Malfoy  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** Corruption  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J. Rowling  
**Note de l'auteur : **suite possible du drabble précédent

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Le juste prix**

_Suçacides (stock entier) : vieux croulant casse-bonbon _

_Souris en sucre : sous-directrice _

_Bulles baveuses : Severus_

_Dragées surprise (parfums abjects) : Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard_

_Chocogallions : employés de Gringotts (quid des gobelins ?)_

_Plumes en sucre (grosse quantité) : Fudge_

_Gommes de limace : Bones, Scrimgeour et consorts_

_Gnomes au poivre : Weasley (à voir) (à revoir) (finalement non)_

_Fizwizbiz : personnel de Saint-Mangouste_

_Bubbles Maboul : patients de Saint-Maugouste (quatrième niveau notamment)_

_Nids de cafard : amis du Club de Voldy_

Lucius a un sourire mauvais. La gourmandise sera bien plus qu'un vilain défaut pour ces braves gens...


	65. Sept d'un coup

**Titre : **Sept d'un coup  
**Personnage :** Lucius Malfoy  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** Corruption  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J. Rowling  
**A propos du titre :** référence au conte du petit tailleur  
**Note de l'auteur : **ce que c'est que de faire des recherches sur Wikipédia pour répondre au défi ! Lucius et Lucifer ont la même racine, Lucifer est le démon de l'hybris (le péché d'orgueil), il y a sept péchés capitaux... Enfin, voilà, j'espère ne m'être pas trop éloignée du défi !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Sept d'un coup**

Plus haut. Toujours plus haut. C'est capital pour lui.

Cependant, quitte à pécher par orgueil, autant entrainer les autres dans sa chute...

Paresse. _Cher Cornélius, puis-je vous appeler Cornélius, vous vous surmenez ; reposez-vous...  
_Colère. _Bellatrix, tu es nulle comme partisane des ténèbres. Vraiment.  
_Avarice. _Tout cet argent revient à Saint-Mangouste. Et à son directeur.  
_Envie. _Monsieur Scrimgeour, vous au moins avez l'étoffe d'un ministre.  
_Luxure. _Amelia, je parlais justement de vous avec Fudge, Scrimgeour et Shacklebolt...  
_Gourmandise. _Expédiez toutes vos friandises au citron au directeur de Poudlard avec mes compliments._

... pour pouvoir les mettre dans sa poche !


	66. La peste soit des moldus !

**Titre : **La peste soit des moldus !  
**Personnages :** Salazar Serpentard  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** Contagion  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J. Rowling  
**A propos du titre :** expression fort à propos. ^^

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**La peste soit des moldus !**

Ce n'était rien du tout. Sincèrement. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse ! Merlin, la vie n'était vraiment pas facile tous les jours pour ces pauvres pouilleux sans pouvoirs magiques...

Aussi, dans un élan de générosité qui en toute autre circonstance l'aurait fait s'empourprer de honte, Salazar avait-il décidé de soulager la misère du monde. De ce monde dans lequel il vivait. De ce monde qui serait bientôt parfait. Un monde sans moldu. Un monde débarrassé de cette écœurante vermine grouillante et puante.

Ça ne tenait à pas grand-chose au fond : un petit bacille de rien du tout.


	67. Une lumière dans la nuit

**Titre : **Une lumière dans la nuit  
**Personnages / Pairing :** Lucius Malfoy / Narcissa Black  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** Tour d'astronomie  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J. Rowling  
**Note de l'auteur : **toujours la faute de Wikipédia. La mienne aussi d'ailleurs : c'est un peu guimauve et ça s'éloigne du sujet : heeeelp ! ^^'  
Suite possible du drabble 61 'La pluie tombe des étoiles'.

Merci à tous pour vos rewiews.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Une lumière dans la nuit**

« Narcissa... J'étais certain de te trouver ici. Au plus près des étoiles... Tu aimes tant que ça les contempler ? ... Il fait froid, rentrons. S'il-te-plait Narcissa... Cissy... Tu as tort d'écouter les bruits de couloir ; évidemment que tu es une Black ! Tout cela est ridicule... C'est un joli prénom Narcissa. Moi j'aime. Une fleur jaune comme le soleil... C'est mieux qu'une étoile parmi tant d'autres, non ? ... C'est vrai, Lucius signifie « lumière »... Comme l'étoile du matin, j'éclairerai les ténèbres, j'illuminerai la nuit, je brillerai pour toi Narcissa. Toujours... Tu veux bien ? »


	68. Un moindre mal ma foi

**Titre : **Un moindre mal ma foi...  
**Personnages :** Narcissa Malfoy, mention de Draco, Lucius & Abraxas Malfoy  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** Contagion  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J. Rowling  
**Note de l'auteur : **désolée pour l'intermède guimauve « Tour d'astronomie ». Voici à nouveau les Malfoy comme je les aime : de mauvaise foi !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Un moindre mal ma foi...**

Parfaite. Telle est Narcissa Black Malfoy.

Fille exemplaire, épouse aimante, mère dévouée. Et même belle-fille attentionnée.

Aussi, lorsque son petit Draconinouchet attrape la dragoncelle, le veille-t-elle jour et nuit, soignant avec amour ses pustules urticants, ses crachements de fumée et ses quintes de toux enflammées.

Et il n'est pas encore guéri que déjà, pour que le pauvre chéri ait un peu de compagnie - Merlin sait combien la dragoncelle est hautement contagieuse - elle l'envoie se reposer chez ses grands-parents.

_Voyons Lucius mon cœur, comment voulais-tu que je me souvienne que ton regretté père n'avait jamais eu la dragoncelle ? _


	69. Donjon et dragon

**Titre : **Donjon et dragon  
**Personnages / Pairing :** Draco Malfoy / Parvati Patil  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** Tour d'astronomie  
**Nombre de mots :** 2 x 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J. Rowling  
**A propos du titre :** détournement du célèbre jeu de rôle « Donjons et dragons » (a-t-on idée d'appeler son fils Draco ?)  
**Note de l'auteur : **sont-ils pas mignons ? C'est une idée que j'ai eu pour un couple improbable...

Merci à tous pour vos reviews.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Donjon et dragon**

Une silhouette. Aussi sombre que la nuit. Venue sournoisement trafiquer les télescopes pour l'examen de demain.

Diantre, un témoin !

« Tiens, Patil... Que fais-tu là ?

- Je regarde les étoiles.

- Pourquoi ? Tu peux lire l'avenir dedans ?

- Non. Personne ne peut lire l'avenir, et certainement pas dans les étoiles.

- C'est toi qui dis ça ?

- Mmm. Si je viens regarder les étoiles, c'est parce que je trouve ça beau. Et reposant. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. »

Draco reste silencieux. Hésite. Finit par s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Après tout, qu'importe cet examen...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Seuls tous les deux. Enveloppés par la fraicheur complice de la nuit qui les pousse à se serrer l'un contre l'autre. Contemplant le ciel en silence.

« Ainsi c'est impossible de lire l'avenir dans les étoiles ? Dommage...

- Pourquoi ? Tu crois à ces balivernes ?

- Non, mais je pourrais : ça nous rapprocherait... Toi la langue de vipère et moi le Serpentard. »

Il l'entend sourire.

« Oh, une étoile filante ! Fais un vœu vite ! »

Il se penche vers elle. Saisit délicatement son visage. Et l'embrasse.

« Draco... Les étoiles filantes, c'est en été... »


	70. Presque

**Titre : **Presque  
**Personnages/****Pairing :** Rabastan Lestrange /Andromeda Black suggéré Andromeda Black/Ted Tonks suggéré  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** Felix felicis  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J. Rowling  
**Note de l'auteur : **je me plais à imaginer un amour à sens unique entre Rabastan et Andromeda... Oui, je suis une incorrigible romantique ! (même pas honte d'abord ^^)

Merci à tous pour vos reviews.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Presque**

C'était trop bête.

Il en avait acheté une fiole sur un coup de tête. Pour forcer un peu le destin. Pour avoir enfin le courage de se déclarer. Pour espérer peut-être voir son amour partagé.

Au dernier moment, il s'était ravisé. Et lui avait offert son verre de jus de citrouille. A elle. Qu'il voulait voir heureuse. Peu importait son propre bonheur. Seul le sien comptait.

Il eut un doute quand il la vit sortir de la salle d'examen aussi tendue, presque en larmes, si indifférente au monde alentour qu'elle manqua percuter Tonks de plein fouet...

C'était vraiment trop bête.


	71. Le jeu du sort et du hasard

**Titre : **Le jeu du sort et du hasard  
**Personnage**** : **Tom Jedusor Junior  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** Felix felicis  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J. Rowling  
**A propos du titre :** détournement de la comédie en trois actes de Marivaux « Le jeu de l'amour et du hasard ». Jeu de mot vaseux sur 'Jedusor' en bonus.

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews : ce recueil de drabbles en compte plus de 200 aujourd'hui grâce à vous, merci merci merci ! ^_^ **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Le jeu du sort et du hasard**

Un rictus méprisant s'étale sur ses lèvres minces. Tous ces sombres crétins sont tellement prévisibles ! C'en est désespérant... Le professeur Slughorn leur fait étudier une nouvelle potion. Felix Felicis. Rien que le nom lui soulève le cœur. Comment peut-on être aussi faible ? Il les voit s'extasier, s'empresser de la préparer, espérer en mettre de côté. Tsssk. Lui n'en a pas besoin.

Lui.

Tom Jedusor.

Avec un nom comme le sien, les moqueries vont bon train.

Tom Jedusor.

Avec un nom comme le sien, il sait qu'il ne peut échapper à son destin.

Tom Jedusor.

Et c'est très bien.


	72. Tout ne tient qu'à un fil

**Titre :** Tout ne tient qu'à un fil  
**Personnages / Pairing :** Cygnus Black / Druella Black  
**Rating :** PG- 13  
**Défi :** Point de rupture  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J. Rowling  
**Note de l'auteur :** que voulez-vous, les trois sœurs Black ne sont pas nées dans des roses...

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! ^_^ **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Tout ne tient qu'à un fil**

« Aaah ! Cygnus... »

Il vient de la plaquer contre le mur pour mieux dévorer sa gorge, son visage, ses épaules. Comme elle essaye mollement de protester - ils vont être en retard ! - il scelle ses lèvres d'un baiser vorace et commence à délacer fébrilement sa robe.

Et alors qu'il la sent frémir sous ses doigts experts, prête à succomber, l'horloge sonne huit heures. La réception au ministère ! Elle le repousse, rajuste sa robe, sort en trombe. Sans remarquer qu'un fil s'est pris dans la bague de son mari. Qui tire dessus.

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaah... Cygnus ! »


	73. Point de rupture à qui sait attendre

**Titre : **Point de rupture à qui sait attendre  
**Personnages / Pairing :** Lucius Malfoy / Narcissa Malfoy  
**Rating :** PG- 13  
**Défi :** Point de rupture  
**Nombre de mots :** 2 x 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J. Rowling  
**A propos du titre :** jeu sur le proverbe 'Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre'  
**Note de l'auteur :** on ne change pas un pairing qui gagne ! ^^

Merci à tous pour vos reviews.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Point de rupture à qui sait attendre**

Narcissa se faufile sans bruit dans le bureau de son époux. Lucius déteste être dérangé dans son travail, même par elle. Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'il affirme ! Parce qu'en réalité, elle sait pertinemment comment le faire craquer...

Elle se glisse derrière son fauteuil, l'enlace, l'embrasse, enfouit son visage dans son cou, y dépose des baisers, y souffle des mots doux, déboutonne le haut de sa robe pour glisser ses mains sur son torse...

Jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par bondir de son fauteuil et balaye le bureau d'un large mouvement pour l'y renverser et poursuivre un travail si consciencieusement commencé.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lucius entend sa femme se faufiler dans son bureau. Elle le sait pourtant qu'il déteste être dérangé dans son travail ! Même par elle. Surtout par elle ? Parce qu'elle sait pertinemment comment le faire craquer...

Rien que le bruissement de sa robe quand elle se glisse derrière son fauteuil le rend fou. Ses caresses, ses mots doux, ses baisers lui font perdre la raison. Qu'elle glisse ses mains sur son torse et c'en est fini de lui !

Alors il bondit de son fauteuil, l'attrape par le bras et la met dehors. Il a du travail par Merlin !


	74. Un peu, beaucoup, à la folie

**Titre : **Un peu, beaucoup, à la folie  
**Personnages / Pairing :** Bellatrix Lestrange / Rodolphus Lestrange  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** Génie  
**Nombre de mots :** 2 x 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J. Rowling  
**A propos des titres :** dictons  
**Note de l'auteur : **drabbles miroir écrits en réponse au défi "Proverbes et dictons" de PomPomPower

Merci à tous pour vos reviews.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Il n'y a pas de génie sans un grain de folie**

Bellatrix sourit. Elle avait eu une idée de génie. Comme souvent.

Pourtant elle avait lu dans les yeux de son mari bien autre chose qu'une admiration sans borne, une sorte de doute, de peur, de tristesse même, qui l'avait vaguement troublée et fortement contrariée. Elle avait hoché la tête comme pour chasser ces mauvaises pensées. Rodolphus, elle le savait, l'aimait à la folie. Et réciproquement, non ?

Il la soutiendrait. Comme toujours.

Rassurée, elle sourit à nouveau.

Bientôt le Maître reviendrait et leur heure sonnerait.

Et d'un geste décidé elle fit voler en éclat la barrière du cottage des Londubat.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**L'espérance est la plus grande de nos folies**

Sourd aux clameurs agressives, aveugle aux visages haineux, Rodolphus restait muet, et se murait dans un silence protecteur.

Il ne se leurrait pas sur son avenir. Au mieux, le baiser du Détraqueur. Au pire, Azkaban à perpétuité. Ou l'inverse... Au fond peu importait. Seul comptait Bella.

Bella... Il avait voulu la protéger, la protéger du plus noir des dangers, la protéger d'elle-même.

Il avait échoué. Mais il pouvait encore essayé...

Oui, il comptait sur l'implacabilité des jurés pour porter seul l'horreur de ce crime, le poids de la sentence et le fardeau de la culpabilité. Seul. Pour la sauver elle.


	75. A triple tour

**Titre :** A triple tour  
**Personnages :** Cygnus Black. Mention de Bellatrix, Andromeda et Narcissa Black  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** Cadenas  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J. Rowling  
**Note de l'auteur :** mon 100e drabble pour la communauté HP 100 mots ! Impossible de ne pas fêter l'évènement en écrivant sur les Black, et notamment sur les trois sœurs, et en montrant combien les Sang-Pur peuvent être bons et attentionnés... ^_^  
Longue vie à HP100 !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A triple tour**

Cygnus Black a, de l'avis de tous et notamment du sien, bien de la chance dans la vie. Il a vraiment tout pour lui : richesse, amour, gloire, beauté et richesse.

Il en sourit. Car ce qu'il a de plus précieux ne peut hélas s'enfermer dans un coffre-fort de Gringotts à l'abri des regards envieux, des mains baladeuses et des sourires charmeurs !

Ses trois petites chéries.

Devenues de vraies jeunes filles prêtes à s'envoler loin du nid familial...

Merlin, n'est-ce vraiment pas possible de les enfermer à triple tour dans un endroit secret auquel lui seul aurait accès ?


	76. Quai des Embrumes

**Titre : **Quai des Embrumes  
**Personnages :** Narcissa Malfoy / Severus Snape  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** Allée des Embrumes  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J. Rowling  
**A propos du titre : **détournement du titre du film « Quai des brumes » (1938) de Marcel Carné avec Jean Gabin, Michelle Morgan et Pierre Brasseur. La petite phrase de Severus vient de là aussi. Quant à la description de Narcissa, elle renvoie à celle de Michelle Morgan, qui avait « les plus beaux yeux bleus de cinéma en noir et blanc »

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Quai des Embrumes**

Au milieu des ténèbres infinies de cette nuit sans étoile, elle surgit soudain de la brume épaisse qui noie l'Allée des Embrumes dans une douceur factice.

Et lui ne voit que ses yeux, si bleus et si brillants dans ce monde en noir et blanc duquel ils sont prisonniers.

_Cissy..._

_Severus..._

« T'as de beaux yeux tu sais. »

Et de l'envelopper dans sa grande cape aussi sombre que la nuit pour l'embrasser, doucement, et ne faire plus qu'un avec elle, brièvement, jusqu'à ce que la brume dissipe au petit matin rosé cet amour secret qui ne pourra jamais exister.


	77. Monty Dragon and the Holy Curtain

**Titre : **Monty Dragon and the Holy Curtain  
**Personnages :** Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** Rideaux  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J. Rowling  
**A propos du titre** : détournement assez faible de « Monty Python and the Holy Grail », film de Terry Gilliam de 1975  
**Note de l'auteur : **directement inspiré d'une scène du film susmentionné, c'était trop tentant !

Merci à tous pour vos review ! J'espère que ce recueil vous divertit toujours autant.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Monty Dragon and the Holy Curtain**

« Un jour, mon fils, tout ceci sera à toi ! »

Dans un geste théâtralement majestueux, Lucius Malfoy écarte les bras avec emphase pour englober toute entière l'étendue magnifique qui, de l'autre côté des hautes croisées finement ouvragées, s'étale à perte de vue sous un auguste soleil de printemps, soleil dont les rayons dorés noient de lumière le parc du domaine, ses fontaines, ses statues de marbre, ses paons albinos, les vallées alentours, les champs de blé, de maïs, de pavot, les forêts, les collines, les monts, les montagnes, l'horizon tout entier...

« Quoi ? Les rideaux ? »


	78. Rien que des mots

**Titre : **Rien que des mots  
**Personnages / Pairing :** Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Severus Snape. POV Lucius. Severus/Narcissa suggéré.  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** Jalousie  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J. Rowling  
**A propos du titre** : extrait de la chanson « Paroles, paroles » de Dalida (peu importe au fond, mais j'aime bien cette chanson, ça met de l'ambiance pour un thème pareil)  
**Note de l'auteur :** un petit adultère grammatical, y'a que ça de vrai. ^^

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Rien que des mots**

Trois mots_. L'autre, elle et lui_. Lucius aurait pu l'écrire autrement, mais seule cette formulation ô combien imprécise rend compte de la réalité.

L'autre d'abord. A qui il refuse d'accorder un nom, tant ils savent bien tous trois de qui il s'agit.

Elle ensuite. Au milieu, certes. Mais pas tout à fait : coincée entre le tranchant tracé d'une virgule d'un côté et la fierté éclatante d'une conjonction de l'autre.

Lui enfin. Rejeté à la fin de la phrase par le jeu du grammaticalement correct. Sûr et certain d'avoir le dernier mot, et pourtant.

_C'est trois fois rien. C'est trop._


	79. O, beware, my lord, of jealousy !

**Titre : **O, beware, my lord, of jealousy !  
**Personnages / Pairing :** Narcissa & Lucius Malfoy  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** Jalousie  
**Nombre de mots :** 4 x 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J. Rowling  
**A propos du titre :** extrait de la tragédie en cinq actes écrite en 1604 par Shakespeare, « Othello ».  
Acte III, scène 3, ligne 164, Iago : « O, beware, my lord, of jealousy ! / It is the green-eyed monster, which doth mock / The meat it feeds on [...] »  
**Note de l'auteur** : désolée, c'est assez sombre. De plus, pas de chance pour vous, j'adore Shakespeare, et comme « Othello » a pour thème la jalousie, vous n'avez pas fini d'en entendre parler !

* * *

**O, beware, my lord, of jealousy ! **

_Oh, attention, monseigneur, à la jalousie ! C'est le monstre aux yeux verts qui tourmente la proie dont il se nourrit._

Le regard brillant, la bouche gourmande, le sourire mutin, elle lui a soufflé ces quelques mots à l'oreille avant de glisser hors de ses bras, hors de son étreinte, hors de son lit. Pour aller se blottir dans ceux d'un autre. Car il y en a un autre, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi sinon cet avertissement moqueur ? Pourquoi... Pourquoi surtout ce trouble pernicieux qui s'insinue soudainement en lui, lui dévore rageusement les entrailles et engloutit inexorablement sa confiance ?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Elle est heureuse, n'est-ce pas, oui, cela saute aux yeux, elle sourit, chantonne, plaisante, elle sourit à Severus, ce traitre, à Lupin, ce fat, à Ollivander, ce truand, elle rit, ô ce rire, rosit, rougit, quand le Ministre la salue, quand Barjow la complimente, quand Zabini la vexe, elle plaisante, charme, flirte, et flirte encore, avec ce vieux croulant de Dumbledore, avec ce bellâtre de Shacklebolt, avec cet abruti de Weasley même, elle leur sourit à tous, à tous, Merlin, non, Narcissa, pourquoi, jamais il ne l'a vue si heureuse, pourquoi, lequel est-ce, lequel, Cissa, lequel par Merlin ? Lequel...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

« Lucius... Je n'ai jamais aimé que toi. »

Autrefois aveuglé par l'amour, il n'a pas su déchiffrer dans sa plaisanterie sa joie d'être à lui toute entière tandis qu'il se flattait d'être le plus heureux des hommes.

Désormais aveuglé par la haine, il n'arrive pas à lire la franchise dans ses yeux bleus qui se voilent déjà et sombrent bientôt tandis qu'il estime avoir enfin vengé son honneur.

Las.

Il a douté. De lui. D'elle. D'eux.

Il a œuvré à sa propre perte, se laissant dévorer par ce serpent sournois qu'il avait engendré. Ce monstre aux yeux verts. _Lui._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Elle.

Narcissa.

Cissa.

Il l'embrasse. Doucement. Ses lèvres encore rouges, ses joues encore roses, ses yeux encore bleus... Il l'embrasse et sent son cœur s'embraser. Lui qui ne brûlait plus que de haine brûle désormais à nouveau d'amour. Trop tard.

Il l'aimait. Il l'a tuée. Il est mort avec elle.

O mourir entre ses bras !

Sous les tentures vertes du grand lit conjugal, le blond argenté de ses cheveux vient soudain ternir le blond doré de son épouse, tandis que le soleil de printemps couvre de ses derniers rayons leurs corps entremêlés de carmin sur la blancheur des draps.


	80. Dos à deux

**Titre : **Dos à deux  
**Personnages / Pairing :** Narcissa & Lucius Malfoy  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** Cicatrice  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J. Rowling  
**A propos du titre** : mélange entre les expressions « deux à deux » et « dos à dos ».  
**Note de l'auteur : **les Malfoy comme je les aime. Et l'influence désastreuse de Papotus Sempra, où Lucius et Narcissa passent leur temps à se lutiner, ce qui explique les griffures, morsures et autres marques d'affection dont Lucius se plaint ci-dessous. ^^

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Dos à deux**

« Regarde-moi toutes ces cicatrices ! »

Encore ruisselant, une simple serviette nouée autour de la taille, Lucius se contorsionne devant l'immense miroir embué pour observer son dos délicieusement meurtri, jaugeant au passage sa silhouette impeccable d'un œil hautement appréciateur, puis jette un regard plein de reproches au reflet de son épouse, qui se rapproche insidieusement derrière lui jusqu'à glisser lentement ses mains fraiches autour de son torse, lui arrachant un long frisson, tandis qu'elle lui envoie une œillade brulante par-dessus son épaule et souffle d'une voix faussement navrée.

« Merlin, je vais donc _encore_ devoir jouer les infirmières... »


	81. Without You

**Titre :** Without you  
**Personnages :** Narcissa Malfoy, Astoria Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black. Mention de Théodore Nott, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Rogue et Remus Lupin  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** Stratégie  
**Nombre de mots :** 6 x 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J. Rowling  
**A propos du titre :** célèbre chanson de Harry Nilsson (1971), reprise par Mariah Carey en 1993  
**Notes de l'auteur :** ces vignettes ont été écrites en rapport aux évènements de _Papotus Sempa_ à l'époque (février 2009). Mais je les trouve suffisamment accessibles pour les poster ici quand même. Quelques réactions à la solitude donc...  
Le contexte, brièvement : Lucius a quitté le domicile conjugal, Draco s'est fait enlever, Astoria refuse de se mettre à l'abri, Narcissa sombre dans la dépression, et pendant ce temps Remus et Sirius viennent de se séparer.

Bonne lecture et merci à tous pour vos reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Narcissa** **Malfoy**

_Seulement deux. _

Jamais elle n'a été capable d'agir. Retenir Lucius près d'elle, protéger Théodore de son père, empêcher Draco de se faire enlever, convaincre Astoria de s'abriter au manoir Nott... Rien. Jamais.

_Encore deux._

Avec un triste sourire, elle songe à Severus. S'il la voyait... Le seul sur lequel elle peut toujours compter. Toujours... Trop souvent.

_Deux de plus._

Ecœurée par sa propre faiblesse, elle se laisse dériver, lentement mais sûrement. Bientôt elle touchera le fond et alors... Ce n'est certainement pas ce qu'elle a de mieux à faire, mais elle n'a jamais su faire au mieux.

_Le tube entier. _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Astoria** **Malfoy**

Dans le silence mortifère du pavillon déserté, immobile sur son grand lit froid, les yeux secs d'avoir trop pleuré, Astoria froisse doucement entre ses doigts pales la lettre de son beau-père.

Des lettres. Jamais elle n'en a reçues autant ! Théodore. Le directeur Dumbledore. Narcissa. Blaise. Beau-papa.

Des lettres. Inquiètes, furieuses, attentionnées. Qui la pressent de quitter le pavillon pour s'installer au manoir Nott et veiller sur Scorpius.

Des lettres. Qui la touchent, qui la touchent en plein cœur, mais son cœur est vide, plus vide encore que le domaine Malfoy, depuis que Draco n'est plus là.

Alors elle reste.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Astoria Malfoy**

Envers et contre tous, elle a décidé de rester. Seule. Au domaine Malfoy.

Malgré les innombrables lettres qui la pressaient de quitter le pavillon désormais vulnérable, d'aller s'installer en sécurité au manoir Nott, de veiller sur son petit Scorpius adoré, bon sang elle a pensé à son fils ?

Comment pourrait-elle ne pas y penser... Elle ne fait que ça. Penser à son fils. Et à son mari. A son mari. A Draco.

Rester au manoir est peut-être la chose la plus stupide mais c'est la seule qu'elle envisage.

La lettre lui glisse des mains Astoria éclate en sanglots.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Draco Malfoy**

Rassurer ses proches. Rien qu'une petite grue de papier pour rassurer ses proches... Il aurait pu faire mieux mais il n'aurait pas pu faire plus : ses forces ne cessent de faiblir dans cette cellule sombre et humide dans laquelle il s'épuise lentement en compagnie de l'autre insupportable imbécile.

Rassurer ses proches... Astoria. Mère... Scorpius. Harry. Théodore... Blaise... Parrain. Père. Neville... Tous ces noms lui tournent la tête. Il songe qu'il voudrait bien s'allonger un peu... Avant de se rendre compte hébété qu'il est déjà allongé, qu'il n'a jamais cessé de l'être...

Rassurer ses proches, oui, les rassurer, les...

_Survivre._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Sirius Black**

Il ne peut pas vivre. Il ne veut pas vivre. Il ne veut plus vivre.

Seul à quoi bon ?

Pour ramener Remus dans son lit, dans ses bras, dans son cœur, ce ne sont pas les stratagèmes qui manquent : attraper ce bâtard graisseux de Rogue et le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue où est caché Remus, forcer le bureau du vieux fou et le menacer d'engloutir toute sa réserve de bonbecs s'il ne l'aide pas, kidnapper le petit loupiot hyperglycémique et le gaver de friandises jusqu'à ce qu'il crie grâce...

Sirius se ressert un grand verre de whisky.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Sirius Black**

Il ne veut plus vivre. Il ne peut plus vivre. Il ne peut pas vivre.

Pas sans lui.

La bouteille de whisky se brise rageusement contre la table. Le verre explose en mille éclats brillants. Quelques gouttes de sang tachent de pourpre le cœur gravé dans le bois. Ce sang noir et maudit qu'il a renié pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Ce cœur gravé qui symbolisait leur amour à Remus et à lui. Ce bois imbibé d'alcool qui s'embrasse au craquement d'une allumette...

Sirius a choisi sa stratégie : brûler ce qu'il a adoré. Et se laisser consumer.


	82. L'art de la guerre

**Titre :** L'art de la guerre  
**Personnages / Pairing :** Lucius Malfoy / Narcissa Malfoy. Mention de Severus Snape  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** Stratégie  
**Nombre de mots :** 6 x 100  
**A propos du titre :** célèbre traité de stratégie rédigé par Sun Tsu  
**Notes de l'auteur :** toujours inspiré par les évènements de la communauté _Papotus Sempra_, où Narcissa a une fâcheuse tendance à aller chercher du réconfort dans les bras de Severus, surtout si Lucius est parti bouder en France...  
Dans l'avant dernier, la mise en page de ne me permet pas de barrer le texte (contrairement à LJ). Il est donc entre parenthèses.

Bonne lecture !  
Oh, et comme écrire sur cette communauté n'est pas ce que je préfère, encore deux drabbles, rien que pour le plaisir ! ^^

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**L'art de la guerre**

Surprendre toute la communauté sorcière en annonçant triomphalement son retour par une lettre ouverte lui semble une bonne idée.

Sur le moment, il va même jusqu'à se trouver génial. C'est vrai, la modestie ne l'a jamais étouffé en revanche, il semble que sa femme soit désormais à deux doigts de le faire... La réponse de Narcissa prouve en effet qu'il a commis une grave erreur. Et la conversation passionnée qui s'ensuit lui confirme qu'il s'est même complètement fourvoyé. Idéalement, il lui faudrait donc battre en retraite sans demander son reste. Mmm...

_Nouvel objectif__ : surprendre Narcissa. Et _seulement_ elle._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Même s'il ne l'avouera jamais à quiconque, il doit bien se l'avouer à lui-même : il ne peut pas vivre sans elle. Elle qui refuse obstinément de le voir... Merlin, il ne va quand même pas la supplier !

Depuis une semaine qu'il est revenu, elle répond à ses lettres avec une froideur à faire pâlir la banquise. Et parallèlement lui envoie des petits mots brulants qui allument ses sens et son esprit.

Si elle veut le rendre encore plus fou amoureux d'elle qu'il ne l'était déjà, c'est gagné.

Il pourrait peut-être essayer de la supplier après tout, non ?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tout ce qu'il a réussi à faire, c'est provoquer sa colère. Narcissa est si belle en colère... Bref, elle est furieuse contre lui et pour le punir refuse qu'il l'accompagne au bal. Pfff, de toute façon il n'aime pas danser !

...

Oui, il a fui parce que c'est ce qu'il sait faire de mieux. Oui, il se comporte parfois comme le dernier des lâches et des imbéciles. Oui, il a parfaitement compris que c'est avec Severus qu'elle y va.

Peut-être qu'il devrait rester là au fond. Peut-être même qu'il devrait retourner en France. Peut-être...

...

_Narcissa, me voilà ! _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Narcissa...

Elle est là.

Avec Severus.

Il a beau s'y attendre, quel choc !

Il s'est pourtant préparé à toutes les éventualités, de l'embrassade fougueuse à la claque magistrale, des retrouvailles passionnées à la scène de ménage. Sauf celle-ci.

Qu'elle soit là avec Severus, quel choc...

Stratégiquement parlant, il a commis une erreur. Narcissa déteste être seule. Et il lui a laissé le champ libre pour aller se jeter dans les bras de Severus... Il a peut-être perdu une bataille mais il remportera la guerre : Narcissa sera sienne !

_Merlin, si elle apprend qu'il parle d'elle comme d'un trophée..._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

(I can't live, if living is without you, I can't liiive, I can't give anymore...)

(Je t'aimeuh, je t'aimeuh, comme un fou, comme un soldat, comme une star de cinéma...)

(Mon amour, mon doux, mon tendre, mon merveilleux amour, je t'aime encore tu sais, je t'aime...)

(Give me a sign, hit me baby one more time...)

(No I can't stop loving you, why should I…)

(And I will always love youu...)

(Que je t'aimeuh, que je t'aimeuh...)

(Je l'aime à mourir...)

(Only youuu...)

« J'avais raison. Un blond t'aurait mieux mise en valeur. »

_Alors là, bravo mon petit Lucius..._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Un sourire triomphant, presque niaiseux, s'étale ostensiblement sur son visage hautain tandis qu'il tournoie élégamment au milieu de la piste avec sa chère et tendre épouse. Merlin, faites que personne d'autre que Narcissa ne le remarque ! Et si même Narcissa pouvait éviter de... Trop tard. Il comprend au pétillement de ses yeux qu'elle a tout vu. Tout compris. Comme toujours.

Il sourit à nouveau, résigné, amusé, amoureux.

S'il la tient entre ses bras, elle le tient entre ses mains.

Il ferait tout et n'importe quoi pour elle.

Surtout n'importe quoi d'ailleurs.

Comme débarquer ce soir à l'improviste par exemple...


	83. To be or Note to be

**Titre : **To be or Note to be  
**Personnages :** Clarissa, Earnest & Théodore Nott  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** Note  
**Nombre de mots :** 3 x 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J. Rowling  
**A propos du titre** : détournement de « To be or not to be » je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça ! Mais a priori, c'est un 'hors-série'.  
**Note de l'auteur : **c'est triste, je suis désolée ^^

Bonne lecture et merci à tous pour vos reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**To be or Note to be**

Le nouveau-né gigote et bave de son mieux dans les bras de son père désemparé.

« Clarissa... Théo ne veut pas s'endormir !

Elle rit et son rire clair fait gazouiller Théodore. Earnest se sent fondre.

- Chante-lui une chanson.

- Mais... Je ne sais pas faire ça ! »

Elle rit à nouveau et son rire... Ô son rire ! La plus belle des mélodies n'est que fadeur à côté.

Elle lui sourit, s'assoit au piano et commence à jouer. Une note, puis deux, puis toute une volée, toute une volée de notes, douces et légères comme des baisers.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Et Earnest de bercer doucement Théo dans ses bras, à contre-temps, mais qu'importe. Et de chantonner tout bas de sa grosse voix, d'un ton faux mais qu'importe. Et de... Qu'importe !

Car lorsque Clarissa s'approche pour contempler son fils endormi dans les bras de son mari, Earnest faiblit : les cordes de son cœur vibrent sous les regards, les caresses et les baisers de son épouse plus encore que les cordes du piano ne chantaient sous ses doigts.

Les lèvres de Clarissa sur les siennes... Earnest sourit : la dernière note est pour lui. Douce et légère comme un baiser.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Les baisers de Clarissa.

Earnest les adore. Il en perd la raison. Il les réclame le jour, la nuit, le midi, à minuit. Et Clarissa d'en rire : Earnest est si facile à contenter... Et lui de lui voler un baiser pour la faire cesser.

Doux et légers.

Clarissa l'a sorti de sa solitude, elle est là, près de lui. Et Théo avec eux. Si seulement ce bonheur pouvait durer toujours... Si seulement ! Dommage...

Une larme coule sur les touches noires et blanches du piano, dont il referme le couvercle dans un claquement sec. Las. Clarissa n'est plus là.


	84. Till Death Eaters Do Us Part

**Titre : **Till Death Eaters Do Us Part  
**Personnages**** / Pairing :** Bellatrix Black / Rodolphus Lestrange, Andromeda Black / Ted Tonks, Narcissa Black / Lucius Malfoy  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** Mangemort  
**Nombre de mots :** 3 x (2 x 100)  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J. Rowling  
**A propos du titre** : jeu de mots entre 'Death Eater' (mangemort) et 'Till Death Do Us Part' (jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare) c'était trop tentant ! ^^

Bonne lecture et merci à tous pour vos reviews ! A la semaine prochaine.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Till Death Eaters Do Us Part**

Bellatrix sourit, comblée.

A son doigt brille l'alliance, encore agréablement nouvelle. Sur son bras luit la cicatrice, encore douloureusement vive. Témoignages de son choix. Gages de sa fidélité.

Elle les a choisis tous les deux. Rodolphus, admirateur éperdu, époux parfait, soutien indéfectible ; le Seigneur des Ténèbres, figure paternelle, guide éclairé, leader charismatique.

Elle leur sera fidèle, certes, mais point trop s'en faut : les Black n'ont d'autre maître qu'eux-mêmes. Elle est une Mangemort désormais, soit, mais n'aura jamais - _jamais -_ rien en commun avec tous ces autres pantins masqués.

Lady Lestrange sourit, comblée, sous le regard triomphateur de Lord Voldemort.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Till Life Do Us Part**

Un amour fou. _Elle est toute sa vie_. Pour elle, il est prêt à donner la sienne. A prendre celle des autres.

Bella aussi l'a aimé. Peut-être est-ce toujours le cas, il ne sait pas. Comment pourrait-il ? La vie les a séparés. Insidieusement. Inexorablement.

Il a toujours été à ses côtés. Pour la défendre et la protéger. D'elle-même bien plus que des autres. A ses côtés. Comme deux routes parallèles qui ne se rejoignent jamais.

Il vit pour elle, près d'elle, avec elle, pour mieux la regarder s'éloigner et s'enfoncer sans bruit dans les ténèbres inaccessibles de la folie.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Till Death Eaters Do Us Part**

Andromeda soupire, épuisée.

Puisse ce nouveau conflit ne pas sceller dans le sang si pur de la dynastie Black l'éclatement amorcé lors de la Première Guerre !

Car Dumbledore a tort. De manière différente mais tout aussi pertinente. _L'Ordre..._ Tsssk. Quel ordre ? C'est une guerre ! Membres ou Mangemorts, même combat. Même endoctrinement, même passion, mêmes méthodes. Deux faces d'une seule pièce. Elle, d'un côté. Celles qui ont été ses sœurs, ceux qui auraient pu être ses beaux-frères, de l'autre.

Qu'importe, elle refuse que cette guerre détruise sa famille - Black _et_ Tonks, pareillement ! Déterminée, transplane vers Square Grimmaurd.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Till Love Do Us Part**

Il se demande parfois si, en certaines occasions, elle regrette de l'avoir épousé. Il pense que oui.

Son nom, sa fortune, son honneur, elle y a renoncés. Pour lui. _Par amour_. Lui n'a rien sacrifié pour elle. Alors, lorsqu'il perçoit comme une lueur de regret dans les beaux yeux verts de son épouse, il a mal. Mal de douter - de lui, d'elle, d'eux.

L'amour ne résout rien certes. Pérenniser leur couple est un combat quotidien. Dont il sort vainqueur - dont_ ils_ sortent vainqueurs. La plus belle des victoires.

Alors ce n'est pas cette maudite guerre latente qui lui fera peur.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Till Death Eaters Do Us Part**

Narcissa sanglote, désespérée.

Rien ne sera plus pareil. L'emprisonnement de Lucius à Azkaban a définitivement fait voler en éclat le vernis brillant de son existence policée. Et son cœur avec.

Regulus, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Lucius. Tous Mangemort. Et Draco qui a failli suivre les traces de son père !

_Cernée_.

Par ceux qu'elle aime.

Elle refuse de les perdre. Pourtant elle a _déjà_ perdu : en refusant de se battre.

Du revers de la manche tamponne délicatement ses beaux yeux noyés de larmes et s'en va rejoindre dans la salle d'apparat ceux qui furent les deux hommes de sa vie.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Till Death Do Us Part**

Avec le temps, tout s'en va. Rancœurs, trahisons, bassesses : la société d'après-guerre les a oubliées, dans son urgence à bâtir la paix.

Tout. Sauf elle. _Narcissa_. A ses côtés. Toujours. Depuis le début. La seule constante de toute son existence. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.

Ils ont la chance de vieillir ensemble. Et pourtant...

Il voulait la rendre heureuse. La mort les délivrera tous deux. Narcissa n'est plus sienne depuis longtemps.

Il n'était pas encore marié lorsqu'il reçut la Marque. Pourtant ce fut ce jour-là qu'il perdit à jamais Narcissa.


	85. Le dégoût des autres

**Titre : **Le dégoût des autres  
**Personnages :** Albus Dumbledore  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** Médaille  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J. Rowling  
**A propos du titre : **'Le goût des autres' est un film d'Agnès Jaoui, sorti en 2000

Bonne lecture !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Le dégoût des autres**

Sa victoire sur Grindelwald lui laissait un goût amer...

Le Ministre voulait le récompenser en le nommant Président du Magenmagot.  
Le Magenmagot ripostait en lui offrant le poste de Ministre.  
Le corps professoral de Poudlard réclamait sa nomination _ad vitam eternam_.  
Le Conseil d'Administration, dûment intimidé par le professeur McGonagall, ne pouvait qu'approuver.  
Honeydukes lui proposait un crédit illimité pour des confiseries citronnées.  
Les lectrices de '_Sorcière Hebdo'_ lui décernaient le prix du 'Regard pétillant qui tue'.  
Et ainsi de suite, dans un affligeant déferlement de bonnes volontés.

Albus, pour toute médaille, choisit d'avoir une carte Chocogrenouille à son image.


	86. Carpe Diem

**Titre : **Profite du jour présent - _Carpe Diem_  
**Personnages :** Cygnus Black (père de Bellatrix, Andromeda et Narcissa)  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** Ordre alphabétique  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J. Rowling  
**Note de l'auteur :** écrit pour PomPom Power dans le cadre du défi 'Proverbes et dictons', dans la série 'Cent pour Sang Pur'.

Bonne lecture !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Profite du jour présent – **_**Carpe Diem**_

Avec ses mille bougies flottantes, son plafond étoilé et ses murs pavoisés aux couleurs des quatre maisons, la Grande Salle étincelait. L'excitation des élèves emplissait de vie les vieilles pierres grises et froides, ricochant en éclats joyeux de table en table.

Soudain, le silence se fit : la cérémonie de la répartition allait commencer.

Son cœur battait la chamade : il savait que cet instant serait un des plus beaux moments de sa vie et qu'il s'en souviendrait jusqu'à sa mort.

Et comment ! Ce serait la seule fois où il passerait en premier. La seule.

« _Black, Cygnus._ »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dur d'être l'éternel second derrière Orion, l'Héritier des Black... Alors, pour une fois que l'ordre alphabétique lui est favorable, ce pauvre Cygnus a bien raison d'en profiter !


	87. The one that I want

**Titre : **The one that I want  
**Personnages/Pairing : **Sirius/Severus  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Défi :** Baiser (ce n'est qu'un prétexte j'avoue)  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J. Rowling  
**Note de l'auteur : **écrit pour l'anniversaire d'Archea (dont je vous recommande chaudement les textes)  
Un petit 'Snack' rien que pour elle. Pas très inspiré, mais je voulais que ça se finisse bien, et tout ce que j'écrivais d'autre était résolument pessimiste. Puis '_Grease'_ passait sur Arte au même moment, alors…

Bonne lecture et merci à tous pour vos reviews!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**The one that I want**

_**Look at me I'm Sirius Black !  
**_  
Que dalle.

_**Summer loving had me a blast. Summer loving happened so fast…  
**_  
Aucun mouvement.

_**I sit and wonder why-y-y-y. Oh why, you left me, oh Sevy !  
**_  
Haussement de sourcils.

_**Hopelessly devoted to you. Hopelessly devoted to youuuuuu…  
**_  
Grincement de dents.

_**We go together. Like-...  
**_  
Lèvres contre lèvres.

_**... !  
**_  
Ses lèvres. Sur celles de Black. Ses mains, ses bras, ses jambes. Et ainsi de suite. Son corps. Tout entier. Tous les deux. Juste eux.  
Et Severus de chantonner tout bas.

**You're the one that I want, the one that I want… **


	88. Rien à déclarer !

**Titre : **Rien à déclarer !  
**Personnages / Pairing :** Severus Snape  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** Animagus  
**Nombre de mots :** 2 x 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J.  
**Notes de l'auteur** : Tim Burton et Alan Rickman *_*  
Et le professeur Snape a beau démentir, moi je sais qu'il est un Animagus non déclaré... (il suffit de regarder 'Alice au pays des merveilles' de Tim Burton en VO)

Bonne lecture, merci à tous pour vos reviews et à très vite pour deux autres drabbles !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Rien à déclarer !**

_Lui ? _

Quelque chose comme un sourire carnassier redresse les coins de ses lèvres et il s'enfonce sans bruit dans l'ombre complice des souterrains.

_Qui sait !_

Les pans de sa cape claquent dans le silence poussiéreux. Lui, toujours impassible derrière les mille et un boutons de ses robes noires, tissant méticuleusement sa toile pour piéger les élèves indisciplinés. Et Poudlard, grouillant de gamins, infâmes cloportes qui bavent de sommeil durant ses cours de potions. Parmi eux, forcément, une ou deux blondinettes hystériques, hallucinées même, qui le poursuivent inlassablement en déblatérant de délirantes inepties.

_Un Animagus, lui ? Qui sait..._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Un Animagus... Motus !_

Nul secret mieux gardé que celui-ci. Et les allégations d'aller bon train, alimentant d'importants paris – chez les professeurs y compris. Bavardages et commérages bruissent, enflent et ricochent entre les pierres froides et indifférentes pour finalement mourir. Sans réponse, et sans espoir d'en avoir.

_Rien à déclarer à ce sujet. _

Même sous Veritaserum, Severus ne l'avouera jamais. Déjà que son Patronus suscite la risée... Une biche ? Pourquoi pas un Boursouflet ? Alors non. Non, non et non ! Hors de question.

_._

_Lui vivant, personne ne saura jamais qu'il sait se métamorphoser en grosse chenille bleutée !_


	89. La Triste Fin de l'Animagus Scarabée

**Titre :** La Triste Fin de l'Animagus Scarabée  
**Personnages / Pairing :** Rita Skeeter  
**Rating :** PG-13 à cause du vocabulaire vaguement ordurier  
**Défi :** Animagus  
**Nombre de mots :** 2 x 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J. Rowling  
**A propos du titre :** détournement d'un livre de poèmes délicieusement macabres du grand, du seul, de l'unique Tim Burton, La triste fin du petit Enfant Huitre (The Melancholy Death of Oyster Boy)  
**Note de l'auteur** : Tim Burton *_*

Bonne lecture, et merci à tous pour vos reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**La Triste Fin de l'Animagus Scarabée**

Petite, rondouillette et bigleuse,  
Elle n'avait rien pour elle la malheureuse.

Rien. Sauf... Une langue fort charnue.  
Oh, quelle merveilleuse découverte ce fut !

Faire et défaire, dire et médire,  
Elle éleva au rang d'art  
Dès ses années à Poudlard  
Commérages,  
Potins,  
Persifflages...  
C'était divin,  
C'était beau, c'était bien !

Et d'en rire.

Punaise elle était, punaise elle resterait,  
Fut-ce en Animagus non déclaré.

Langue bien pendue, langue de vipère,  
Loin de la langue de bois des confrères,  
Rita, pour le Daily Prophet,  
S'en allait chercher la petite bête.

Ongles aiguisés, plume acérée,  
Curiosité attisée.

Punaise bien plus que scarabée.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Qu'importait le coléoptère,  
Pourvu qu'il fut coprophage :  
Rita le Scarabée, Rita la Reporter,  
Aux yeux de tous étalait  
La boue, la fange, le merdier,  
Dans lesquels ils se vautraient.  
Un carnage !

Pots de vin, promotions canapé,  
Détournement de fond, scandales financiers,  
Abus divers et variés.

La vérité.

Nue.  
Et crue.

La boue d'autrui la nourrissait  
Un nouveau scandale, hop ! Elle accourait.

Petit scarabée claudiquant  
Friand de potins croustillants.  
Attendant.  
Patiemment.  
Quand...

Sprotch.

Ainsi périt Rita Skeeter  
Ecrabouillée par un pied vengeur.

Un coup de godasse bien placé,  
Et personne ne fut plus jamais emmerdé par l'Animagus Scarabée.


	90. D'une vie à l'autre

**Titre : **D'une vie à l'autre  
**Personnage :** Walburga Black (mère de Sirius et Regulus) – à la fois demoiselle et épouse Black.  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** Madame ou mademoiselle ?  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J. Rowling  
**Note de l'auteur** : ahhh, la dynastie Black ! *_*

Bonn lecture, et merci à tous pour vos reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**D'une vie à l'autre**

**Black**.

A l'encre noire sur le parchemin vierge encore de la nouvelle génération. Branche cadette malheureusement.

**Black**.

Quelques mois avant Lucretia. Quelques années avant Orion. L'Héritier – enfin ! Irradiant au firmament de la dynastie.

**Black**.

Poudlard. Cinq cousins. Cinq petits serpents vert et argent, ni tout noirs ni tout blancs.

Orion, son fiancé, de quatre ans son cadet.

**Black**.

Vingt-et-un ans d'attente. Résignée déjà, fière aussi, frustrée pourtant - demoiselle. Plus pour longtemps.

**Black**.

Unir leur nom. Un seul et unique nom. Celui de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black.

**Black**.

Unir leur corps. Encore.

**Black**.

Toujours.

**Black**.


	91. Spy Game

**Titre : **Spy Game  
**Personnages / Pairing :** Percy Weasley  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** Espionnage  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J. Rowling  
**A propos du titre :** film d'espionnage avec Brad Pitt et Robert Redford (miam miam)  
**Note de l'auteur :** écrit pour Benebu, fantastique modératrice de HP 100 mots. ^^

Bonne lecture, et merci à tous pour vos reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Spy Game**

Baguette au poing, mâchoire serrée, regard d'acier, il bondit hors de sa planque. Et tire. Les sortilèges fusent. Contre son cœur battant, les dossiers confidentiels, arrachés de longue lutte à l'infâme Lady O. Chantage, corruption, trahison – meurtre même ! – qu'importe les moyens. F a été extrêmement clair : le futur de l'Angleterre repose sur ses épaules musclées d'agent secret. Alors, s'il le faut, il mourra en héros pour que triomphe la justi-...

« Weasley, quand vous aurez terminé de trier les inscriptions des membres du Magenmagot au club de salsa, rendez-vous utile : apportez-moi un Earl Grey sans sucre. »


	92. L'espionne aux pattes de velours

**Titre :** L'espionne aux pattes de velours  
**Personnages / Pairing :** Minerva McGonagall et Albus Dumbledore  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** Animagus & Espionnage  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J. Rowling  
**A propos du titre :** détournement de 'L'espion aux pattes de velours', film de Robert Stevenson (1965)

Bonne lecture, et merci à tous pour vos reviews !

* * *

**L'espionne aux pattes de velours**

Périlleuse que cette mission ! Sept vies d'entrainement n'y suffiraient pas. Pas le choix pourtant. Pas le droit à l'erreur non plus, même si retomber toujours sur ses pattes lui est inné.

A pas de velours la silhouette féline se faufile sans bruit, et pointe le museau hors de sa cachette.

Personne en vue.

Etrange...

Une main, soudain, qui la dépose d'office sur les genoux de sa proie.

« Minerva, ma chère, si vous vouliez de mes nouvelles, il suffisait de demander. »

Miaulement de protestation, silence, puis de laper délicatement les doigts nécrosés d'Albus avec un ronronnement de réconfort.


	93. Le jeu du chat et de la souris

**Titre :** Le jeu du chat et de la souris  
**Personnages / Pairing :** Minerva McGonagall et Tom Jedusor Junior  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** Animagus & Espionnage  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J. Rowling  
**Note de l'auteur :** j'ai conservé le proverbe anglais 'Curiosity killed the cat' parce que la version française 'La curiosité est un vilain défaut' manque cruellement d'à-propos.

Bonne lecture, et merci à tous pour vos reviews !

Bientôt la fin de ce recueil : arrivée à 100 drabbles, je pense en ouvrir un autre, pour plus de lisibilité. Ça me parait pertinent. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Le jeu du chat et de la souris**

Fuir. Détaler à toutes pattes, moustaches frémissantes, poils roussis. Lécher ses plaies : de la magie noire, évidemment, quoi d'autre avec lui ?  
Tout préfet-en-chef qu'il soit, elle découvrira ce qu'il manigance.

Son dos la lance traitreusement le lendemain, surtout sous ses prunelles glacées.  
« McGonagall... Ne devrais-tu pas être en cours ?  
- Occupe-toi de tes affaires Jedusor.  
- Quel inopportun conseil de ta part... »  
Voix mielleuse. Sourire prédateur. Regard éloquent.  
Brusquement, il tourne les talons.  
Trop tard pourtant.  
Trop tard !

Car déjà sa pensée à lui germe en elle.

Poisseuse.  
Angoissante.  
Sinistre.

_Curiosity killed the cat._


	94. Le temps de la moisson

**Titre :** Le temps de la moisson  
**Personnage :** Albus Dumbledore  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** Faux  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J. Rowling  
**A propos du titre :** tout pourri, il aurait fallu le récolter plus tôt D  
**Note de l'auteur :** le pire c'est que je réponds au défi *bêtement fière*  
Un petit clin d'œil au Disque-Monde, où seuls les mages ont le privilège d'être emportés par la Mort en personne, contrairement au commun des mortels.

Bonne lecture, et merci à tous pour vos reviews !

* * *

**Le temps de la moisson**

Un éclair vert dans les ténèbres.

Au sommet de la tour qui embrasse la nuit, ses manches noires déployées à l'infini, telle un oiseau de mauvais augure venu réclamer son dû, la Mort en personne - faveur accordée uniquement aux mages les plus puissants.

Le temps suspend son vol et le vieil homme sa chute comme Elle dégaine sa faux d'un auguste mouvement. Le reflet argenté de la longue lame effilée luit comme un éclair dans le brouillard. Il est temps.

En noir, auréolée de blanc - et cette lame tranchante qui fauche en souriant cette vie bien remplie.

_Tchac. _


	95. En toute innocence

**Titre : **En toute innocence  
**Personnages :** Sirius, Regulus, Bellatrix, Andromeda et Narcissa Black.  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** Azkaban  
**Nombre de mots :** 2 x 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J. Rowling  
**A propos du titre** : humour noir.  
**Note de l'auteur : **allez savoir pourquoi le mot 'prison' est directement associé à _ça_ dans mon esprit...

Bonne lecture, et merci à tous pour vos reviews !

* * *

**En toute innocence**

« Non ! Pitié, pas la prison ! »

Déjà sa voix n'est que gémissement sous les regards brillants qui l'entourent - lueur de satisfaction malsaine de le voir tomber. Et ses mèches noires désordonnées semblent dressées d'horreur.  
La prison...  
_Azkaban_.  
NON !  
Pitié...  
Les réactions fusent aussitôt.  
- C'est la vie.  
- J'ai rien fait de mal !  
- Qu'importe. Le sort en a décidé ainsi.  
- Mais...  
- Inutile de faire tes yeux de chien battu.  
- Mais je suis innocent, vous le savez !  
- Les dés sont jetés.  
- Pitié...  
- Et malheur aux vaincus !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Impitoyables jurés aux dents de lait !  
Reg. Eliminé dès les premiers tours pour avoir dissimulé des Gallions sous le plateau de jeu.  
Andy. Bien obligée d'hypothéquer sa boutique Chemin de Traverse pour combler les dettes de son hôtel moldu.  
Cissy. Tirant son épingle du jeu malgré les taxes de luxe et les saisies de Gringotts.  
Bella. Tout juste échappée de prison et prête à en découdre pour remporter la partie.

Alors Sirius ravale ses sanglots, et sa moue renfrognée s'illumine d'un sourire confiant : c'est rien qu'un jeu, il ne va pas gâcher sa vie pour si peu !


	96. Vraiment tout faux

**Titre : **Vraiment tout faux  
**Personnages / Pairing :** Percy Weasley  
**Rating : **PG  
**Défi :** Faux  
**Nombre de mots : **3 x 100  
**Disclaimer : **tout appartient à J. Rowling  
**A propos du titre :** RAS  
**Notes de l'auteur :** trop d'expressions avec 'faux' pour que je laisse passer ça. ^^  
Les trois drabbles n'ont pas de liens entre eux a priori.

Bonne lecture, et merci à tous pour vos reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Vraiment tout faux**

Faux.  
Tout faux.  
Tout autour de lui, tous l'accusent, lui, d'avoir tout faux.

Faux départ. Trop tôt, à contre-temps, trop tard.  
Faux-fuyant. Fuite en avant, trois pas en arrière. Point de chute, point de fuite, point de salut.  
Faux frère. Sept frères et sœurs, une fratrie. Autant de fragments.  
Faux-jeton. Jeté. Rejeté. Les dés sont jetés, les jeux sont faits.  
Faux pas. Un puis l'autre, pas à pas, patiemment... Pathétique.  
Faux-semblant. Semblant de quoi ? Ressemblant, dissonant, désassemblé.  
Faux-sens. Un sens à sa vie, mais lequel ? Mauvais sens, contre-sens, sens dessus-dessous. Sans issue.

Le pire : tout est vrai.

* * *

**Titre : **Variation en _fa_ux majeur  
**Personnages / Pairing :** Percy Weasley  
**A propos du titre : **comme une variation en fa majeur, mais qui ne sonne pas juste.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Variation en **_**fa**_**ux majeur**

Faut-il qu'il soit fou pour se laisser faire comme ça ?

Les fêlures fendillent et fissurent au plus profond sa frêle silhouette courbée sous les félicitations.  
Il a toujours fait ce qu'il fallait. Et fera toujours ce qu'il faut.

Ses faiblesses, ses forces, ses défauts,  
Il aimerait sans défaire sans faiblir.

Infatigable, insupportable préfet parfait,  
Prêt à se fracasser.  
Si fragile au fond...  
Mais les mots sonnent faux,  
Et le fracas de ses frères, cette fratrie furieuse, étouffent ses mots.

Fauché dans sa fierté.  
Feu follet qui s'enflamme et étouffe aussitôt.  
Parti en fumée.

Sans feu, sans foi, sans foyer.

* * *

**Titre : **Faux-frère & belle-sœur  
**Personnages / Pairing :** Percy Weasley/Audrey (Scrimgeour pour l'occasion)  
**A propos du titre : **pathétique, je l'avoue  
**Notes de l'auteur :** j'aime beaucoup le personnage de Rufus Scrimgeour, mais jamais je ne lui aurais donné de fille... L'idée d'une Audrey Scrimgeour vient de Papotus, et c'est une idée de génie ! *_*

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Faux-frère & belle-sœur**

La démission de Cornelius Fudge lui a ouvert les yeux : il avait tout faux...  
Ce serait donc vrai alors, rien ne vaut l'amour des siens ? Cette famille prétendument aimante que tant d'autres lui envient, cette fratrie apparemment unie que tous glorifient ?  
Famille factice qui l'étouffe et le brise, fratrie furieuse qui le moque et le méprise : tous l'ont rejetés, condamnant d'emblée ses ambitions et son désir de liberté.

Pourtant il est venu aujourd'hui. Leur annoncer ses fiançailles.  
Parce que c'est vrai, rien ne vaut l'amour de sa famille : celle qu'il va fonder avec Audrey Scrimgeour.


	97. Au coeur des ténèbres

**Titre : **Heart of Sadness  
**Personnages / Pairing :** Mrs Croupton/Bartemius Croupton. Mention de Junior.  
**Rating : **PG  
**Défi :** Azkaban  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer : **tout appartient à J. Rowling  
**A propos du titre :** détournement de Heart of Darkness, nouvelle de Joseph Conrad.  
**Notes de l'auteur :** J. Rowling a fait de Lady Croupton une épouse aimante et une mère sacrificielle, j'aime. ^^

Bonne lecture, et merci à tous pour vos reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Heart of Sadness**

Un vent glacé hurle telle la Mort. Cette mort qui la suit comme une ombre depuis toutes ces années. Depuis que son époux a envoyé leur fils pourrir en prison. Pourtant ce souffle qui horrifie leur demeure à l'agonie n'est rien en comparaison d'Azkaban.

Suffocante et blême, elle glisse sa main dans celle de Barty - à peine vivant quand c'est elle qui se meurt. Sa petite main fine dans la sienne. Froide déjà. Glacée de l'intérieur. Comme morte.

Elle murmure son prénom tout bas.

_Bartemius..._

Elle le sent frissonner entre ses mains.

_Barty..._

Il n'est donc pas trop tard.

* * *

**Titre : **Darkness of Heart  
**Personnages / Pairing :** Bartemius Croupton/Mrs Croupton. Mention de Junior.  
**Nombre de mots : **100  
**A propos du titre :** Conrad encore  
**Notes de l'auteur :** pas tout à fait le drabble miroir du précédent, mais presque.  
Personnellement, je préfère celui-ci. Et vous ?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Darkness of Heart**

_Bartemius..._

Rien qu'un souffle glaçant. Un murmure qui fait couler un long frisson dans ma nuque, sous le sombre costume à la coupe sévère. Presqu'un râle. Douleur, tristesse, regret. Ma gorge se noue.

_Barty..._

Une main amaigrie, si pâle, si fragile, s'agrippe désespérément à la mienne. Je tremble, voudrais supplier, hurle en silence du plus profond de mon être. Rongé. Désespoir, culpabilité, remord. Mon cœur éclate.

« Promis. »

Nous irons chercher notre fils, ou ce qu'il en reste.

Qu'importe au fond... Azkaban n'est rien.

Rien.

Il n'est plus mon fils, mon épouse se meurt et je suis déjà mort.


	98. Les Sombrals de la Forêt Interdite

**Titre :** Les Sombrals de la Forêt Interdite sont tristes le lundi  
**Personnages / Pairing :** Luna Lovegood/Théodore Nott, les Sombrals de la Forêt Interdite  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** Sombral  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer : **tout appartient à J. Rowling  
**A propos du titre :** détournement du roman de Katherine Pancol, Les écureuils de Central Park sont tristes le lundi.  
**Notes de l'auteur :** pas ce que j'ai écrit de meilleur, loin de là, mais impossible de laisser passer un titre pareil ! ^^  
Suite possible de _The Sound of Silence _(OS publié séparément). POV des Sombrals.

Bonne lecture, et merci à tous pour vos reviews !

**Bientôt la fin de ce recueil mais un autre suivra, exactement sur le même principe !** (c'est juste que 100 chapitres – même s'ils sont très courts – ça fait une somme, non ?)

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Les Sombrals de la Forêt Interdite sont tristes le lundi**

Même pour eux le lundi matin n'avait rien à envier au dimanche soir, soir de blues entre tous.

Entre ceux qui se remettaient des excès du weekend passé et ceux qui planifiaient les sorties du weekend suivant, rares étaient les élèves qui se préoccupaient d'autre chose que de leur nombril. Les cours reprenaient, et la vie reprenait son cours. Sans eux.

Elèves égoïstes ! A deux exceptions près, ces exceptions qui laissent penser qu'un autrement est possible.

Une jolie blondinette rêveuse et un grand brun taciturne.

Qui leur redonnaient, à eux sombres synonymes de mort, le goût de la vie.


	99. Voix au chapitre

**Titre : **Tourner la page  
**Personnages / Pairing :** Gilderoy Lockhart  
**Rating : **PG  
**Défi :** Voix  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer : **tout appartient à J. Rowling  
**A propos du titre :** comment dire... Association d'idées entre deux expressions : 'avoir voix au chapitre' (avoir le droit de donner son avis sur quelque chose) et 'tourner la page' (laisser quelque chose derrière soi pour commencer quelque chose de nouveau).  
**Note de l'auteur :** le pire c'est que je réponds au défi ^^

Bonne lecture, et merci à tous pour vos reviews !  
**Bientôt la fin de ce recueil mais un autre suivra, exactement sur le même principe : Drabubble Gum – Vol. II**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Tourner la page**

Reclus dans son silence, mèche impeccable et moue boudeuse, il attend que les éclats de rires moqueurs de ses camarades se soient érodés aux vieilles pierres du château pour laisser couler une larme amère.

Invisible et profonde blessure d'une vanité froissée.

Alors Gilderoy le jure, un jour il sera célèbre !

On écrira sur lui des livres par dizaines, des biographies par milliers, des pages et des pages, encore et encore ! Et il aura voix au chapitre, enfin - à tous les chapitres qu'il voudra, préface, appendices et annexes comprises, et même sa photographie couleur en première de couverture.


	100. Following the White Rabbit

**Titre : **Following the White Rabbit  
**Personnages :** Alice Londubat, Alastor Maugrey (suggéré). Mention de Frank et Neville.  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** Trop tard  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J. Rowling  
**A propos du titre** : jamais je ne résisterai à une référence aussi évidente... Le Lapin Blanc vient des _Aventures d'Alice au pays des merveilles_, de Lewis Carroll. _'White Rabbit'_ est également une chanson écrite en 1967 par le groupe Jefferson Airplane.  
**Notes de l'auteur : **l'intitulé du défi m'a immédiatement fait penser à la chanson du Lapin Blanc dans la version disneyenne. Une véritable scie cette chanson.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est décidé : le Patronus d'Alice est un petit lapin ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut-être d'autre. Harry Potter est parait-il un conte, alors...

**Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce recueil. Un ENORME MERCI à tous ceux qui ont lu, qui ont aimé, qui l'ont fait savoir ! ^^  
**Et à très vite pour **Drabubble Gum – Vol. II**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOo**

**Following the White Rabbit**

_Tic tac. _

Alice. Jolie petite Alice. Jolie comme un cœur.  
Alice, et Franck, et Neville - horreur !  
Plongés dans l'angoisse et l'espoir,  
Plongés bientôt dans la nuit noire.

_Tic tac. _

Pas le temps de dire au revoir.  
En retard, en retard !  
Petit lapin blanc, petit lapin d'argent,  
Joli Patronus affolant.

_Tic tac. _

Affolé, éprouvé, bouleversé. Claudiquant.  
Courir après le temps.  
Courir après le lapin blanc.

_Tic tac._

Priant pour qu'il soit encore temps,  
Pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard !

_Tic tac._

La guerre n'est-elle pas finie pourtant ?

_Tic tac._

Œil grand ouvert. Cœur battant.

_Tic-..._


End file.
